


ZPD: Revenge for a Case

by MagnificentVillainx



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action, Coma, F/M, Foxes, Revenge, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnificentVillainx/pseuds/MagnificentVillainx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty dark story, trying my best to don't let any typos' behind!
> 
> Have fun! :D

 ~Central Square, Hospital~

 

She came every day, every week, every month, she wouldn't miss a chance to see her partner for the last five years, everyone in the hospital already knew her, she was a grey furred bunny with amethyst eyes, her name was Judy Hopps, a police officer of the ZPD's first precinct, she was actually the first ever rabbit officer to ever exist in their lines.   
   
The first day she entered the building, she was being accompanied by a bunch of other cops, there was a cheetah, a tigress, an elephant and a wolf, all of them were covered in blood and dirt, it seemed that the entire group had being through a really tough case, but none of them looked as bad as the fox that the tigress was carrying in her arms. He wasn't even moving, his eyes were closed and his uniform was all torn apart and covered by his blood and scratches and claw marks all over it as well.   
   
One of the things that the staff remembered from that day, was the desperate cry of the rabbit shouting the word "help" with all of her vocal chords strength, it was so loud that the scream burned into the walls of the hospital for all the next years, and persisted until today.   
   
A second memory of the day, was the persistence efforts of the bunny to stick to fox's side, after he was attached to a stretcher, physicians and surgeons would lead him quickly to the emergency room, and though it wasn't an area that was allowed for mammals that didn't work there to enter, the bunny persisted in the fact that she wanted to enter and stay with the fox.   
   
When the process had finalized, a surgeon exited the emergency room straight to the corridor, the group of cops were all sitting and waiting for the results... when they saw the surgeon coming in their direction, they stood up in their feet and waited for him to talk, but the look on the surgeon's face said it all, there wasn't going to be good news.   
   
"We did all that we could, but..." the surgeon's eyes rolled downward straight to the ground.   
   
The cheetah covered his mouth with both of his paws, "Oh my god... Did he...?".   
   
"He ain't dead fortunately", the police officers breathed out relieved, but the surgeon wasn't finished yet, "but he's in a deep coma... And we don't know if he'll wake up...".   
   
The cops were petrified. Slowly, one by one began to aim their looks to the ground, the sadness filled their hearts in just a matter of seconds, all of them were crushed... But the rabbit officer had a different type of reaction, her pupils shrank and her eyebrows bowed diagonally, her mouth opened and revealed her teeth pressing strongly at each other, she was furious, she walked straight to the surgeon's front, jumped all the way up from the ground and grabbed him by the neck.   
   
"What do you mean you don't know if he'll wake up?!, you are a doctor for crap's sake!, just wake him up already!, you have to do it!".   
   
"Miss... please calm do-".   
   
"Don't tell me to calm down!" the bunny began to choke the surgeon's throat, "That's my partner insde there damn it!"   
   
"Judy!, get off him!" the tigress and the other cops ran to aid the surgeon, stripping away the rabbit from the hold.   
   
She was nuts, she shouted again and again to let her go and bring her to her partner's side, but the surgeon immediately ordered to take her out of the corridor back to reception, where she would wait until the right time to see the fox.   
   
After a couple of hours, a panda bear that worked there approached the group of cops in the reception, he presented himself as Doctor Robert Bamboo, he was the assigned doctor to supervise the battered fox's state during the time he would stay at the hospital. The bear told the officers that they could go and see their friend if they wanted to, though it wasn't actually a pretty view for them to have.   
   
There was a crystal window from which they could see the room's interior, the walls and floor were all white colored, there was a window that lead to the outside decorated with green curtains at its sides, a flower vase on top of a small white table, and at the left of the room, the bed in which the fox was laying back, mostly like ninety percentage of his body was bandaged and lifted up with hooks, his right foot was in a cast, he had a collar around his neck, both eyes battered badly and bruised with a purple color, and a respirator connected to his mouth, which went from there to an oxygen machine on the right side of the bed.   
   
The group stared at each other, they all had sad expressions on their faces, neither of them dared to say a word as the condition of their colleague was absolutely depressing for anyone who looked at him, but the most affected was undoubtedly the rabbit officer, who didn't even turn to look at her companions, she just stared right into the sleeping fox, she placed a paw into the crystal and lowered her ears as she whispered softly the fox's name... "Nick...".   
   
"So uhm... You can enter if you want... Though it wouldn't be as different as from what you see now..." the panda opened the door leading to room that just a few inches away from their current position.   
   
The group stared at each other yet again and then gazed all of their eyes into the frozen rabbit.   
   
"I think we will come later doctor..." said the tigress.   
   
The wolf stepped forward, "Yeah, maybe she wants to be alone with him... and we should respect that" referring to her small colleague.   
   
"Well miss uhm... you can enter to the room and stay as much as you want for today... I will lead the rest of your colleagues to the entrance".   
   
The cops began to withdraw slowly, one after the other, the cheetah broke out in tears as he turned around to see one last time through the crystal.   
   
The rabbit entered the room and walked right to the sleeping fox, she stared at all the machines that were around keeping him alive, she took a look to the dirty clothes that were left on a small container right below the bed, the uniform was all torn apart and covered in blood, she picked up the plate from the chest of the uniform and stared at it, she read the name "Nicholas P. Wilde" and cleaned the blood out from it.   
   
She looked back at her partner, she jumped on top of the bed and knelt right into her partner's left side, her ears were down in every moment, she still had a cold look in her already filled with sadness amethyst eyes.   
   
Though she felt incredibly sad for what happened to Nick, she did felt something else after breaking out in tears and hugging him for what it seemed to last an eternity... when she stopped crying, she shove the tears off from her face, her look changed drastically, her teeth began to press between them and her pupils shrank just like they did back at the emergency room's corridor.   
   
A new emotion was born inside her that day, it wasn't something that anyone would expect to see from such a cheerful and enthusiastic police officer since she was considered like a shining beacon inside the ZPD, but all the light began to fade away from her being since that fateful day, her heart drowned in darkness, the blood of her body became cold and lost all of its warm and her ears were never going to be raised up again for years... she was a completely different bunny from the one she was when she joined the police force, all of her kindness and happiness vanished alongside Nick's capacity to be by her side.   
   
She couldn't get any other idea on her head that wasn't related to the new emotion that just appeared inside her, that unholy desire that had meant the ruin of many mammals in the past, that desire that boiled in the darkest corners of her mind, the desire that would be able to bring justice to her beloved partner's current state, or at least that was what she thought in the first place, but all that she wanted was actually not justice.   
   
The rabbit left the room and walked across the corridors, when she got to the entrance she didn't even cared to look at her colleagues who were just waiting for her to leave, she exited the hospital as she placed her partners badge next to her own. The cheetah asked if they should follow her, but none of the cops dared to say a word, the tigress just placed her paw in the cheetah's should as she made a gesture of denial.   
   
Finally, when Judy was far enough away from the hospital for no one to see her, she took her own badge and threw it violently to the ground, she was breathing heavily, and her eyes were filled with fury.   
   
"No one messes with my partner...", Judy Hopps officially had set her up in her own quest for justice...   
   
In her own quest, for revenge. 


	2. Another Judy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment if you catch any dirty ol' typos around here! ;o

~ZPD, Hopps & Wilde office~

 

After Nick's fall on coma, Judy's life went down the drain, or at least that was the way she saw it... her attitude, her performance, her dress style, everything changed gradually and it ended up with a totally different officer Hopps that the one who entered to work at the ZPD. She didn't answered the radio calls, she didn't fill the forms for cases, she was almost always late for work in the morning, and the collar of her blue shirt was always unbuttoned and her vest opened.   
   
Her attitude was the worst of the changes, she passed from being a cheerful and enthusiastic bunny to an obscure, gloomy, serious, cold, and stone-hearted officer, she was now the personification of the baddest of the bad cops in police movies... To put it simple, she didn't gave a damn about anything or anyone else anymore.   
   
The day afterwards Nick's accident, she was sitting with her feet up on the desktop, having both of her arms arched behind her neck, she had her headphones on right under her floppy ears, and to top it off, she had a bottle of beer right under her chair while she was smoking. Right there, inside her office.   
   
Clawhauser was passing by and saw the rebel cop in his "I don't give a crap" pose through the window that lead to the corridor in which he was, he called to the door for Judy with her name, but the bunny didn't answer.   
   
"Ju-Judy... I-I'm going to ent-".   
   
"You put a paw inside my damn office and I'll burn every single donut store in Zootopia".   
   
The cheetah didn't dare to push the door, he just put it back to his original and closed position, "Okay Judy... J-just call if you need anything...".   
   
Bogo was looking at Clawhauser as he left Judy's door, he approached the office and stopped right in front of the door.   
   
"Hopps, it's chief Bogo here", although he was expecting an answer from Judy, all that he got to hear was the sound of a burp, which made him burn with anger, "Just who do you think yo-".   
   
The buffalo stopped from talking as he entered the office, the look of the place shocked him hard, it was a complete mess, the way Judy was sitting, smoking and drinking in work time, was just the smallest of the things, there were many worksheets and case files all scattered around the floor, an horrible smell coming from the walls of the office, and what was worse, shattered flower vases, a broken chair, a broken computer, a messy office thrash, and a lot, a lot more of beer bottles  piled all up in her desktop.   
   
"What the... what's the meaning of this Hopps?" Bogo wanted to be angry, but he was too surprised to pull out his inner fury.   
   
"I already know what I'm going to do today, so I'm just waiting", Judy's tone was low and serious, she didn't even turn back to see Bogo.   
   
He was speechless, Judy was one of the top officers in the whole precinct, her conduct and manner or solving every case that he ordered to her and Nick to handle, was simply excellent and impeccable, she even gained the love and respect of all of her colleague officers, including himself, but now... She wasn't even a shadow of the perfect trooper he remembered to have accepted in his ranks.   
   
When he regained composure, he closed in to Judy.   
   
"What do you mean by that?", it was short, but it was all that the buffalo was able to pull out from his mouth.   
   
"I'm going after him".   
   
_'After him... "him" is the one who putted Wilde in coma?'_ , Bogo's mind wondered about it, he still hadn't received the file holding the results of yesterday's case finale, so he didn't know much about Nick's accident, all that he knew, and he knew it  just because it was obvious to anyone that looked at Judy's new aspect, was that the entire group he sent to the case, Francine, Fangmeyer, Wolford, Clawhauser, Judy and Nick, were all seriously marked due to yesterday's events, especially the last two.   
   
"So... I guess you already began investigating".   
   
"Yes".   
   
"And you have a lead".   
   
"That's right".   
   
"And you're going to ask me to have the case".   
   
"I'm not asking you anything".   
   
"... What did you say?", Bogo froze, he was still trying to find his inner fury and unleash it on top of the small cop, but something was still blocking his capacity to do it.   
   
Judy finally decided to move, she pulled out the headphones from her ears and lowered her feet from the desktop, stomping the cigar she was just smoking, then turned right into Bogo's eyes, hitting him hard with the new look that she developed since yesterday, a look filled with pain and anger, the same anger that Bogo was trying to show her since he entered the office, but that he still couldn't reach.   
   
"This case had been mine from the instant Nick fell on coma, and there's no one in this whole precinct that can take it away from me", Judy began to walk away from her chair, passing by Bogo's side, "Not even you, chief".   
   
"Hopps!, I'm not through with you!".   
   
"But I am, I have a lead to follow", when Judy reached for the door she stopped for a moment and placed a paw on the border of the wall, "Have a good day", then she left without saying anything else.   
   
Bogo ordered her to return but it was hopeless, she wasn't responding, and though a part of him, his normal self, wanted to scream so loud that sonic waves coming from his mouth would sent the bunny cop flying away out of his precinct, he was feeling so strange, so battered, so depressed, that he couldn't even shout at Judy, he watched as she just kept getting away more and more, and he was just standing there at the door of her messy office, being unable to move a muscle.   
   
Judy went back to her apartment, it was barely two p.m. so she still had to wait a couple more of hours before going to visit Nick and then meeting up with her so called "lead", but she couldn't stand anymore the buffalo's annoying presence in her office, she wanted to be alone, separated from the rest of the mammals, she despised everyone that dared to be near her.   
   
She was lying in her back on top of the bed, the place was just as messy as her office in the precinct, but she didn't cared, she didn't cared for anything or anyone. Judy closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply, she was trying to relax for the first time since yesterday, the night had been horrible and nightmares flooded her dreams untiringly, so a good part of her bad humor, was the lack of sleep, the other one, was the almost eight liters of beer she had drank since she woke up that morning, trying to literally drown all of her problems in a sea of alcohol.   
   
While closing her eyes, Judy remembered it all, following the truck, the underground complex, the chase in the tunnels, the rowdy rumble that she and her partners had with the crooks they were after, and finally... Nick's accident, and as soon as she remembered that particular event, a little tear rolled from eyeball straight down her cheek, she still couldn't believe it, she needed to find out who was the one that-   
   
_"Shut up already Bucky!"._  
   
_"No, you shut up Pronk!"._  
   
_"You shut up!"._  
   
_"You shut up!"._  
   
Judy's body filled with anger, she sat on the bed and threw a few blows into the wall, "WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP ALREADY!".   
   
Both of her neighbors didn't say a word, they were staring speechless at the wall that separated them from the apparently pissed off bunny, they went to their sofa and sat there, then began to speak softly at each other.   
   
"Dude, what is her problem?".   
   
"I heard that her boyfriend had an accident...".   
   
"The fox? he was her boyfriend?!".   
   
"I don't know man but hey... if she's like that then i guess-".   
   
_"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU IDIOTS! DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE!"._  
   
Judy spent an hour an a half lying in her bed listening to her new musical tastes, Mooselyn Manson, Squirrel for my Valentine, Black Veil Bears, among others. When the clock finally marked half past three p.m., she got up from bed and went directly to the hospital, the visitor's time were going to start in thirty minutes, the exact amount of time that took her to get there on foot.   
   
On the lobby, there were many mammals sitting around the different chair spots that were attached to the walls, waiting for their turn to be called in, Judy past through them all and jumped up right into the reception's desktop, she was now looking at the female deer attending at that time. The deer asked her if she had informed the hospital the day before that she was going to make a visit to the patient, question to which Judy remained silent, the deer then said that without having a previous advertise, she couldn't enter to the room of the whoever she was planning to visit, the bunny stared at the attending lady with a terrifying look in her face, her amethyst pupils were so small that her eyeballs almost seemed to be completely empty, the deer felt a shiver running through her entire body, she swallowed hardly then asked Judy which patient she wanted to see.   
   
Inside Nick's room, she placed some metal steps that she found on the corridor, the janitor that was using it wouldn't miss it. She was now looking at Nick, he looked the same way as yesterday, still had multiple large and thin ducts connected all around his body, bandaged from head to toe, his bruised eyes and a respirator attached from his mouth to the air machine that was right next to him.   
   
It was depressing for Judy to watch her partner in that state, but at the same time, the only thing in the world that she wanted, was just to stay there alongside the sleeping fox, watching him at all times, waiting for him to wake up and return to her side, she closed her eyes and placed both of her paws on her partner's cheeks, then placed her forehead on top of Nick's.   
   
"I'm so sorry i let this happen to you...", she was about to break out in tears, but the sound of an opened door made her quickly get away from Nick. It was doctor Bamboo, who was going to do the regular check in Nick's condition.   
   
"Oh, I'm sorry miss ahem... Hopps, I didn't know you where here... I'll come back later...", he was about to close the door, but Judy stopped him from leaving.   
   
"No... I want to know...", Judy sigh and turned her gaze to the doctor's eyes, "How is Nick doing it?".   
   
The panda entered the room and closed the door behind him, he approached the sleeping fox's bed then began to check both the pulse machine and the air machine, there was a plenty lot of buttons and screens that reflected his heartbeat and stuff like that, but Judy didn't looked at them, since she was mainly focused on looking at Nick. The panda turned around back to Judy as he was writing something down in his tablet.   
   
"He's stable now, that's a good sign...".   
   
"Do you already know if he will... wake up?".   
   
The doctor turned his gaze back at Nick, "Coma state it's a pretty delicate issue miss Hopps, every case it's unique and has its own way of development... Although mister Wilde's condition seems to be a lot better than yesterday, he's been only for one day under our supervision, so it's too soon to say that he could wake up in a determinate period of time...". 

Judy placed her paw on top of one of Nick's legs, "So... you still don't know...".   
   
"I'm afraid that we don't miss..." the panda turned his gaze back to Judy, "You should wait more before thinking in the fact of him waking up".   
   
"How much?".   
   
"Well that's something even I don't know miss... but a month or two should be fine".   
   
Judy's ears shuddered as she heard the time that she should wait, a month or two was way too much for her already impatient being, frustration began to crawl up from her throat up to her head, her whole body was now trembling due to that, and soon enough tears will fall down by her cheeks, she was starting to cry. 

"I'm really sorry for your friend miss Hopps... We are doing everything that's on our hands to-".   
   
"It's okay, I understand...", Judy interrupted the doctor as she began to clean up her cheeks.   
   
"We-well... I'm glad that you-".   
   
"Thanks for the info' Doctor Bamboo..." Judy got off the metal steps then passed by the panda's side, "I'll take my leave now", she exited the room and closed the door behind her, she took the corridor aiming for the lobby, in the way she saw a goat janitor mumbling and jumping, trying to reach high enough so he could replace a burned spotlight.   
   
It was five p.m., the time for her to meet with her mysterious "lead" had finally arrived, and Judy couldn't wait any longer, when she left the hospital, she began to ran to the rendezvous point, which was located just a few streets of distance from the hospital.   
   
She was right at the agreed point, the old alley was as stinky as ever, the dumpster at the bottom of it right in front of the fence was as powerful as ever, but the smell was the last thing that Judy cared for at that moment, she was waiting for her contact to show up... And he finally did. 

The red van arrived at the scene and parked right across the street, he descended from the driver seat and turned off the lights with a remote control, he was small, even smaller than Judy, he was wearing blue shorts and a black shirt, his eyes were completely covered by the dark sunglasses he had on top of them, he was approaching slowly to Judy's position, and after a few seconds looking at each other, he stopped right in front of her.   
   
"Hello, Finnick".   
   
"Sup' doll", Finnick pulled out a smoke from his pocket and a lighter, "Want a smoke?".   
   
"I'll pass this time, let's get down to business".   
   
"Whatever you say doll, it's about Nicky right?".   
   
Judy pulled out a small paper that was folded into four parts from her pocket, but when she began to open it, it revealed to be a photograph of a logo of a truck, it was a giant green colored "R" with fangs coming out from the space inside the letter, with two yellow figures on top of it that seemed to resemble some kind of eyes.   
   
"Nick always said that he knew everybody", Judy showed the photograph and was nearly rubbing it in Finnick's face, "And you were always by his side, so that means you also know everybody... Including the owner of this truck".   
   
Finnick remained silent for a few seconds, he looked at the photograph then chuckled a bit, "Yeah... I know who it is".   
   
"Well, start tal-".   
   
"Woah woah doll", Finnick was the first living being in the whole day that was able to put a stop to Judy's words, "Ya' think that just cuz' ya're Nicky's pal and all that stuff, I'm gonna tell ya' what i know?".   
   
"Finnick, don't make this harder for me, please", Judy's paw began to squeeze the photograph.   
   
"Okay chill!, I was joking!... I just...", Finnick rolled his eyes to a wall for a seconds, then turned his gaze back at Judy, "I just wanna' know what happened to my ol' boy Nicky... Ya' see, I might look rude and all that crap in the outside, but... I do care for him just like you... He's also my partner".   
   
Judy's paw stopped from squeezing the photograph, the anger in her eyes disappeared and was now just looking at Finnick with her regular, sad, cold and serious gaze.   
   
"Okay... you better pay attention, because I'm just going to go through all only once...".   
   
"I'm all ears doll".   
   
Judy's mouth began to move as her voice pronounced the words that described the events of yesterday, Finnick was about to learn about Judy and Nick's last day together, before they were separated by the charge of an enormous truck.


	3. The Blitz - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Before I wrote this chapter, I did some little research about ever member of the cop force (Clawhauser, Wolford, Francine, Fangmeyer). Fangmeyer resulted to be a tough problem since there's actually a whole discussion about the mammal's gender , so I'm aware that it's NOT 100% confirmed that Fangmeyer is a she, but I did place her as a female in this particular fan-made story.
> 
> Leaving that aside, enjoy the chapter :D remember to call out for typos!

~The Morning before, ZPD~

 

"I'm sending all of you as a special task force for this mission".  
  
Clawhauser raised up high his right paw and began to jump in his current position, "Oh, oh!, like some kind of suicide squad?!".  
  
"No Clawhauser, and stop watching so many movies", Bogo turned on a projector and displayed the whole map of the city in the screen, there was an area marked with a red circle right in the heart of Savanna Central.  
  
The chief began to give the case report, there had been signals of multiple trucks transporting vehicles every day, they were all different models but all seemed to have the same route and pattern, though none of them was suspicious enough to force the ZPD to interfere, but it was just now that a new report had entered the data base of the precinct... A patrol followed one of the trucks to his destination, which was an old garage within a closed mall's abandoned parking lot, soon to be demolished and replaced with a brand new one when the mall would open his gates again. It resulted that the vehicles that were being moved by the trucks didn't had their respective car registration plates, which meant that they were illegally being gathered in what it seemed to be a hidden rendezvous point for underworld purchasers.  
  
"You will all have a partner for this case", Bogo pointed at the first couple, "Fangmeyer, you're with Wolford", both the tigress and the wolf nodded their heads, "Francine, you're with Clawhauser".  
  
"Why couldn't McHorn come?", the elephant's trunk was scratching her neck.  
  
"McHorn is busy with another case in Tundra Town, and the only officer that I had on disposal was... sigh... Clawhauser".  
  
"Don't worry Francine!, we're going to make things right no matter what happens!", the cheetah stretched his paw towards Francine's trunk, waiting for her to shake his paw with it, but she didn't do anything.  
  
"And at last... obviously, Hopps", Bogo turned his gaze to Judy, "You're with Wilde".  
  
"Are you ready for this Nick?", the little rabbit looked just as excited as always.  
  
"Sure thing carrots", Nick's smirk was shining and charming as ever, "Alright people!, let's move out!".  
  
"Wilde... I still haven't told you what to do exactly", Bogo snorted as he was looking at Nick like if he was about to strangle him.  
  
The mission seemed to be quite simple, just a regular illegal business to tear apart, the plan was to wait near the abandoned parking lot for a truck to pop up, and when it opened up the gate of the garage, sneak into the parking lot and catch whoever the driver of the truck was. That was all, just wait, follow and act, it seemed so easy, so simple, just a common case, nothing to really worry about... But it turned out to be more than that later on.  
  
In the way to the parking lot, all of the officers were using the radios to chat and joke about, everyone seemed as good as ever, it was like a group of old school friends gathering together for a reunion, they were excited, hopeful, ready to get the work done, none of them were expecting to find such a surprise when they met the driver of the truck, and all the things that he had to say. Everyone was in position, Fangmeyer and Wolford were waiting in an alley right in front of the parking lot, Francine and Clawhauser were in another one that was right behind the garage, while Nick and Judy were already inside the parking lot, covering the patrol with an old dirty blanket, making it look like if it was an old and abandoned car.  
  
It took just a couple of minutes for a truck to finally show up, it was huge, an elephant sized truck, whose shadow covered nearly all of the street in which it was advancing through. Fangmeyer picked up her radio and called for the chief, "We have visual contact with the transport chief", Wolford in the other hand, was sniffing through the window of their patrol since the wolfs had the best nose in the entire precinct, but the smell that he got just ended up clouding his mind with doubts.  
  
_"Guys",_ Wolford picked up his radio _, "something's not right... over"._  
  
Judy answered the call then pressed the intercom, "What is it Wolford?, over"  
  
_"Wilde, did you felt that smell too?, over"_  
  
Judy turned her gaze to Nick, who had shock expression on his face, even though they were under the blanket and Nick's smell wasn't as powerful as Wolford's, he could still feel the strange scent coming from the truck.  
  
"I did... it sounds sick but... I recognize it".  
  
Judy's ears raised up, "Guys don't keep us on the dark!".  
  
_"Yeah!, spit it out already!, what's with the smell?"_ , Francine moved the entire patrol as she moved.  
  
The line remained in silence for a few seconds, the garage's gate was opening slowly as the truck stopped right in front of it.  
  
" _It's uhh... how can i say it..._ ", Wolford couldn't find the right words to describe the smell, but Nick went straight to the point.  
  
"It's the scent of desire".  
  
Clawhauser was eating a donut, but when he heard Nick's words alongside the rest of the officers, he froze and felt that he couldn't keep anything else, both Francine and Fangmeyer were staring at the garage, the driver's cabin window was black polarized, which meant that they couldn't see inside the truck, while Judy was looking horrified at Nick, trying to interfere in the conversation or at least resume it, since no one dared to say a word, but in the end it was Fangmeyer who broke the silence, _"The gate's open!, let's go!"._  
  
The three pairs ran out from their respective patrols towards the garage, they pulled out their tranq-guns and aimed at the truck's front part, the tigress roared strongly, "ZPD!, don't move!".  
  
The driver opened the cabin door and began to descend from the truck. It revealed to be an elephant, he was even bigger than Francine and a bit more dark skinned, he was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt covered with a sleeveless red jacket, and in the op of his head, a red cap.  
  
"Sup' gentle mammals", the elephant turned his gaze at the three female officers, "and ladies...".  
  
Francine took the initiative, "Fangmeyer, Clawhauser, get inside the garage and examine the area!", she stepped forward slowly and was now face to face with the elephant, well, actually she was looking up at him, "What do you have in there darling?".  
  
"Just a bunch of ol' vehicles ma'am, they're going straight to the dumpster".  
  
Judy arched an eyebrow, "Dumpster?".  
  
"You got that right lil' fella'", the elephant began to swing his big paws around showing off the parking lot, "See all these old cars around you?, I leave them here so the next truck that get's here takes them to the dumpster".  
  
"Another truck... Guys!", Judy turned her gaze to the garage, "Did you find anything?".  
  
"Not at all Hopps, this looks just like a regular stinky and oily garage", Fangmeyer exited from the garage with Clawhauser, they were now standing right next to the cop group.  
  
The elephant chuckled, he thought that he was going to get away from there easily, but then Wolford and Nick interfered.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if we take a look at the cars that you brought now... Wouldn't you?".  
  
Nick's words made the elephant's smirk to disappear from his smug face, his mouth was now arched down just like his eyebrows, "No... of course not...", he walked to the back of the truck and pulled out a remote controller from his pocket, he pointed it to the metal door and pressed the button, the door was now slowly being lifted up.  
  
There were three cars inside the truck, all of them were covered in dirt and smelled strange, and as the report from the patrol that followed one of the trucks said, none of the cars inside had their registration plate. Wolford and Nick entered the truck and examined the cars from a closer distance, Nick opened the cabin door of one of the cars and looked what was inside, the seat was covered in what it smelled like sweat and another kind of substance, the liquid responsible for the strange scent that both the wolf and the fox felt from the outside.  
  
Claw marks and scratches were found in the back seats, one of the doors was battered from the outside, like if someone tried to enter the car by force, a window was shattered badly, and finally, to made things even more suspicious, a driver license was found in the space between the driver's cabin and the co-driver's seat. That was far enough to keep interrogating the elephant.  
  
Nick walked towards the truck driver and stood in front of him, "So you say that all of these cars are old... right?".  
  
"Yup, I pick em' up and I leave em' here".  
  
"Where do you pick the cars exactly from?".  
  
The elephant remained silent for quite a while, the look on his eyes changed notoriously, it was obvious that he began to feel kind of nervous.  
  
"Well, uhm... ya' see...", he was rubbing his head with his trunk as he spoke.  
  
"All these cars are unregistered vehicles sir" Wolford's eyes attacked the elephant's with an invisible determination beam.  
  
Sweat began to fall from the driver's face, "Ye-yeah... about that... uhm...".  
  
"Sir?", Fangmeyer stepped forward, "Is there anything else that we are missing?".  
  
"I...", the elephant took a deep breath, "I receive them from a guy... he just gives them to me and...".  
  
"And... and what?", even Clawhauser looked intimidating to the cornered elephant.  
  
"And...", he swallowed hard took the cap out of his head with his trunk, "Look... I can tell ya' everything that I know, but ya' folks must promise me that nothing's going to happen to me... are we clear?".  
  
The six officers looked at each other and nodded, the elephant's attitude changed suddenly, but it wasn't sure if it was because he was afraid of the officers that were now standing right in front of him, or if it was it because something or someone else...  
  
"Okay so here's the thing, there's this guy called Dan, he's an hippo that works somewhere in the Nocturnal district, he wouldn't tell where exactly, but that's the same place from where I pick up the cars", Judy began to take notes at the elephant's narration, "I've been going there like two or three times per' week since like a month and a half, he gives me a random number of cars every time, and well... he always said the same I did now, that they were old and he wanted to dispose of them, and that if I could do that for him, he'll keep giving me what I wanted the most".  
  
"And what was it?", Fangmeyer asked.  
  
"Cash", the elephant just made a short answer.  
  
"So I guess that you leave them here...", Clawhauser placed his paws on his hips, "because this place will soon be demolished?, and that would get rid of the cars?, there's no other truck that picks them up?".

"I... I'm sorry, I lied without even noticing it...".  
  
"What about the registration plates?" Judy wanted the elephant to keep talking, he was giving them huge leads on the case.  
  
"I asked the same to Dan lil' fella, but he wouldn't tell me, he would just look at me with a terrifying vibe on his eyes, so I preferred to don't ask ever again".  
  
The elephant wasn't involved as much as they thought in the first place, he was just like the one who did the dirty job while the real crooks worked in the shadows. But fortunately, the picture was starting to gradually turn much clearer now, some mysterious group got cars from a certain place, they didn't want the cars to be recognized so they disposed of the registration plates and then handed the cars to a random trucker, they offered him money so he wouldn't keep asking about the details, and he would just concentrate in getting rid of the vehicles, but... there was still something that was bugging both Wolford's and Nick's mind, and that was the strange scent and the driving license that they found in one of the cars.  
  
"What can you tell us about this?", Nick showed the driving license to the elephant, who took a shock as he looked the small card.  
  
"A driving license?, did ya' get it from one of my cars?".  
  
"That's correct, which means that neither that car or any of ALL of these cars are just some rust and old vehicles...".  
  
"Wh-what are you saying Wilde?", Francine and all the other officers, including the trucker, turned their gaze at the fox.  
  
"I have a theory", Nick began to walk around the entire group, "someone's been stealing the cars from random citizens of Zootopia, and if a driving license was found by us inside the car, that means that they're taking the owners to some unknown location, and then disposing of the cars by bringing them to random truckers like you... mister".  
  
"Ya-ya' mean I've been... working with criminals?", the elephant was absolutely shocked.  
  
"Maybe you are not involved at all in this, but you will still have to answer for your little lie and your deal with the crooks", Nick placed the driving license in his pocket.  
  
The elephant was in silence, took a breath then nodded, "I understand officer".  
  
"One last question sir..." Judy jumped on top of the truck's back part, while she was looking at the cars inside, she turned back and was now looking at the elephant, "Where did you met Dan?".  
  
"Right in the outside of an old warehouse, it's located below the bridge that connects the Nocturnal district with the Rainforest district... there's a big yellow sign of a restaurant just inches away from it, you can miss it".  
  
Wolford called for an extraction unit to escort the truck back to the precinct while Fangmeyer kept examining the cars around, luckily, she'll find more driving licenses or something else. Nick and Judy were inside the truck, they were standing right aside the cars.  
  
"This seems to be getting bigger and bigger... what would be the real motive behind these unregistered cars?", Judy's eyes rolled up and had both arms crossed.  
  
"I don't know carrots, but this driving license it's the best lead that we have now".  
  
"Oh that's right!", Judy jumped on top of Nick, she was holding him with her paws and hanging on his back, "who does it belong to?".  
  
The fox pulled out the license from his pocket and showed it to his partner, the owner was Nina Deertz, a female deer with brown and white fur, she looked quite young and happy in the photograph. "We must send this back to the precinct and search her profile in our data base", Judy hopped down from Nick's back, "Let's investigate the other two cars Nick!", the fox nodded at her partner then began to walk towards the remaining vehicles.  
Both Francine and Clawhauser were already at their patrol, the cheetah was looking for handcuffs big enough for the elephant on the back of the car, while the female officer and the trucker were chatting behind him.  
  
"What were you referring to when you said "that nothing's going to happen to me" earlier before?", Francine had her paws in her big hips.  
  
"Well... ya' see... Dan said to me a couple of times that if I'd ever got caught... he would... ya' know...".  
  
Clawhauser finally found the big handcuffs and handed them to Francine, "He would what?".  
  
Francine had cuffed the trucker moments after, "I want to think that he was joking but... he said that he'll take care of me".  
  
The officers looked at each other and giggled arching their eyebrows up, then looked back at the elephant, "Why would you keep doing deals with the same guy?, he doesn't look friendly at all".  
  
"Cash ma'am, lots of cash..."  
  
"But...", Clawhauser began to scratch the back of his neck, "you never thought that there could be something odd behind the cars issue?, like the driving license for example... you never found anything like that in the cars before?".  
  
"Well, ya'see, I didn't neither check or move the cars from the truck, I just brought them here... usually Dan's guys would do the rest".  
  
It was the first time that the elephant mentioned other mammals involved in the car transport process, _'Why wouldn't he say that before?'_ , Francine's jaw almost fell down to the ground, but she quickly regained her composure and interrogated the trucker, "Guys?, there are more subjects working with you?".  
  
"Yeah, a couple of good ol' jaguars, they came every single day I delivered the vehicles to the parking lot to help me placing them in position".  
  
"And... they would come today?".  
  
"I guess so, it's already afternoon so I guess they should arrive at any... Hey!, here they come!", the elephant smiled and gazed at the street, there was indeed a black van coming in their direction, "Guys!, I know this looks strange but I can-".  
  
A projectile pierced the elephant's forehead, he fell to ground and a blood puddle began to flow from his head, soon the blood would fell down the sidewalk and continued through the street. Clawhauser and Francine were in shock, frozen in their places, they couldn't even move a single muscle in their bodies, the rest of the officers including Nick and Judy would ran at maximum speed directly to the street, since the sound of the projectile was so loud that anyone in at least five blocks could heard it, the six cops were now looking right at the black van, was a black jaguar holding a strange type of gun in his paw hanging by the driver's cabin window, he entered back to the van and began to march on backwards.

Clawhauser finally moved and grabbed the radio from the patrol's panel, "OFFICER CLAWHAUSER HERE!, WE NEED BACK UP AT THE PARKING LOT!, WE HAVE A-A-A-A CORPSE!".  
  
Everyone gazed horrified at the elephant's body, neither of them had encountered before with such a grotesque and violent scene in all of their careers, the blood, the white eyes, the look of terror in the trucker's face, everything was just terrible. But even among the horror and despair, a little voice turned back on the brave sensors on the officer's hearts, "AFTER THEM!", Judy ran back to her patrol alongside Nick, Fangmeyer and Wolford nodded and did the same.

Francine knelt at the body of the elephant, "I'll stay here with Clawhauser!, we'll catch up with you later!, don't you dare to loose them!".  
  
Judy nodded at her colleague's words, she quickly disposed of the dirty blanket that was covering her and her partner's patrol, they entered, turned on the engine, turned on the siren, then stepped right on the accelerator, they exited the parking lot and were right behind Fangmeyer and Wolford's car.  
  
The real case had barely just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the jaguar's gun shot: As far as I'm concerned, common guns and bullets don't really exist in the world of Zootopia, so in this story they are a new type of firearm, a type that the police have never encountered before, since all the guns that they used were tranq-guns, just to clarify things a bit.
> 
> Next chapter soon to come!


	4. The Blitz - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.

~The Morning before, near the Watership Bridge~

 

The police officers were now chasing the black van through the streets.  
  
Both patrol's sirens were heard all the way through Savanna Central. The tried to loose the cops by turning around in every intersection that they could find, they even got inside alleys and drove around public walking areas, like central square and a botanical garden, all the citizens gazed astonished at the three vehicles that were going one behind the other, the speed that they were driving at was simply blurring and blinding, the black van was getting pretty far ahead from Fangmeyer and Wolford's patrol, which meant that the less speed loss could end with the cops losing sight of the van.  
  
However and luckily for the officers, the van went directly into the Watership bridge, as soon as it entered it began to move between lanes, avoiding all the cars in the way hoping to get even more far ahead from the patrols. But they didn't know about Nick's alternate route...  
  
"They're in the bridge! they're heading for the Rainforest district!".  
  
"Roger that Wolford! don't loose sight of them!", Nick held down the radio and gazed at Judy, "Carrots, you know were to go".  
  
Judy nodded as she changed direction, the other patrol entered the bridge and was trying to stick as much as possible behind the van, while the bunny and the fox took the underground route, one of the maintenance tunnels that were scattered around the town, and that nobody remembered to exist except Nick.  
  
In the tunnel, the patrol was reaching a speed record, the signal of Fangmeyer and Wolford's patrol in the radar was soon behind them, so that meant that surely the black van was also behind, all that they had to do was to get to the other side of the bridge and catch the runaways there.  
  
After exiting the tunnel, Judy and Nick's patrol parked right in the middle of the bridge's access point, they descended from the car and showed off their police badges, telling everyone to move aside and search for shelter, there was a police operation running off, while in the distance, the black van was slowly beginning to appear, and right behind it, Fangmeyer and Wolford's car.  
  
Both Nick and Judy pulled out their tranq-guns and aimed at the black van, not without having Judy to yell; "ZPD!, stop in the name of the law!".  
  
The van was getting closer and closer, Nick couldn't wait any longer and he decided to pull the trigger of his tranq-gun, sending an flying dart towards the black van, piercing the window and hitting the mysterious jaguar driver right in the neck. The van began to loose control and wobble from side to side like if it was trying to drive in pure ice. Judy smirked at her partner's good shooting, but when she gazed back at the vehicle, she saw that it was literally going to run right into them, both the rabbit and the fox ran from their patrol and jumped away to the ground.  
  
The black vehicle didn't stop after hitting the cop car, it ran over it instead, crushing completely the vehicle with his big wheels, letting out the noise of breaking windows and a fading siren, but it got stuck as it was still trying to get off from the roof of the car. The door of the driver's seat opened, an unconscious black jaguar was kicked off from the inside and fell to the ground, the door closed once again and finally was able to release from the remains of Judy and Nick's patrol, driving away from the bridge right into the Rainforest district's interior.  
  
Fangmeyer and Wolford arrived at the crash site, the wolf descended from the car and ran right next to the sleeping jaguar.  
  
"I'll handle him and call for reinforcements!, you keep going with Hopps and Wilde!".  
  
The tigress nodded at her partner, "Get in guys!, we can't loose him!", and so both Nick and Judy entered at the back seats of the patrol, the vehicle passed from the rests of the patrol car, and resumed their pursuit of the black van.  
  
They still had it on sight, no matter how much turns it took, how many strange routes it created, the cop patrol was right behind the black van.  
  
"Officer Hopps to headquarters!, we are chasing a suspect on vehicle through the Rainforest district!".  
  
"Hopps", it was chief Bogo's voice, "We already helped out Francine and Clawhauser, they're heading over there right now".  
  
Nick took Judy's radio, "Tell them to go straight to the Nocturnal district, search for a restaurant near the bridge that connects the area with the Rainforest district... the van must be surely heading there".  
  
"Understood Wilde, I'm sending them the message".  
  
"Nick!, you have your own radio!".  
  
"I know, I know... just wanted to make things a little more dramatic", Nick smirked at his partner, then gazed at the front of the patrol, they had the black van pretty much right in their bumper. Judy pulled out a megaphone from the co-pilot seat, she opened the window of her side and turned it on, "This is ZPD, we order you to stand down immediately!".  
  
The van's answer was a consecutive series of sound coming from the vehicle's horn, the driver lowered down the speed and let the back part of the van crash directly into the charging patrol, and after hitting it hard, the van tried to resume his normal speed, while the patrol had been considerably slowed down.  
  
Judy jumped above the co-pilot's seat, she was now standing right at Fangmeyer's side, "That's it!, I'm gonna jump into the van!".  
  
"What?!", yelled both Fangmeyer and Nick at the same time.  
  
"Just get us close enough to the van again, I know I can do it!", the tigress didn't say a word, she just nodded at her colleagues the pressed hard the accelerator. In a matter of seconds, they were again at the van's back part, "Try to stick to one of his sides!".  
  
The patrol advanced further more, it was now toe to toe with the black van, Judy opened up the window and jumped right into the van's roof, Judy was now right above the driver's cabin top.  
  
"Carrots!, I'm coming with you!", Nick opened up the back window and stuck to the border, "Not you too Wilde!", Fangmeyer finally brought out the words from her mouth, but it was hopeless since the fox had already jumped into the van's roof.  
  
Both Judy and Nick were now standing right on top of the van, but they still had to find a way to stop it. They were close but at the same time far from making it happen, they were sticking as firmly as they could with their paws to the van's roof since the speed of the van almost made them fall from the vehicle many times, and their eyes were closed due to the furious wind that was going along them in the chase.  
  
Just one street before getting to the Nightwing bridge, the van made a violent turn in a corner, Fangmeyer couldn't react fast enough and was now stuck between a pair of dumpsters; "Fangmeyer!, get to the maintenance tunnel that's right below the bridge!", Nick's word managed to reach the crashed tigress, who nodded as she slowly began to advance backwards and get in the road again.  
  
In the bridge, Judy finally made it to the back doors of the van, she used her tranq-gun and broke the window, then passed through it right into the van's interior, while Nick was still holding firmly at the roof. Inside the van, Judy gazed at the jaguar, he was also looking at her, but he turned quickly back to the front.  
  
"Stop this van!, you're under arrest!".  
  
"In your dreams carrot-eater!", the jaguar stretched his paw to the floor searching for something, then he pulled out a huge, strange looking but intimidating gun, and pointed it right at Judy as he turned his gaze back again, "Say hello to that stupid elephant in the after life!".  
  
The projectile didn't hit Judy, but it pierced the back door's hold, so they broke right open and were now hanging in the air.  
  
"Damn it!, don't move!", he kept shooting, but Judy was too fast and agile for him, she was jumping from side to side, the projectiles began to pierce through all the van's walls, including the roof, Nick was barely able to avoid the projectiles while he was trying to understand what the heck were those things, then he realized that the van's back doors were now open, so he quickly descended from the roof and was now inside the vehicle alongside Judy, and as for the jaguar, he had ran out of ammo.  
  
"Agh!, useless piece of-", the jaguar turned back to the front and let out a scream, there was a elephant-sized patrol just a few meters ahead of the van, Francine and Clawhauser were aiming with their guns at the charging vehicle.  
  
The darts flew across the air and stuck right in the jaguar's left shoulder, he gasped and began to fall asleep, he let his head fall on top of the vehicle's control and it made the van completely loose control, the vehicle was now spinning on his own axis while it was still advancing directly into Francine and Clawhauser's patrol.  
  
"Ni-i-i-i-ck!", Judy's voice was blurred due to the twists of the vehicle, but she managed to point the sleeping mammal, the fox pushed him from the driving cabin into the co-pilot seat and sat in the driver's seat, he turned off the engine and made the vehicle stop right when it was about to collide with the cop patrol outside... the two officers inside the van breathed relieved, then smiled at each other.  
  
They descended from the van and were now standing with both the cheetah and the elephant, moments afterwards, Fangmeyer's patrol appeared from the maintenance tunnel that was right across the street, the vehicle closed in to the gathered officers slowly, and then the tigress officer descended from it  
  
"Is everybody okay?", Fangmeyer placed both of her paws in her waist.  
  
"Yeah, all good" Judy looked back at the van, "Francine and Clawhauser got him, he's now sleeping over there".  
  
"Nice shooting guys!", the tigress' words made both the elephant and the cheetah to slightly blush as they smirked.  
  
"How did it all went with the trucker?", Nick's words fainted all of the excitement that just appeared in their colleagues.  
  
Francine took a deep breath then rolled her eyes down to the ground, "He's dead".  
  
Clawhauser was now sticking his index fingers with a sad look on his face, "Whatever it was the thing that the jaguar's used on him... It killed him instantly".  
  
"Oh my god..." Judy covered her mouth with her paws and dropped her ears.  
  
"Our boys at the lab are now analyzing the projectile as we speak", Francine turned her gaze back to the van, "did you find anything useful over there?".  
  
Nick shook his head from side to side, they didn't have time to check the interior during the chase.  
"I'll go and check", Fangmeyer began to walk towards the van, "Call Bogo and tell him that we've got the-".  
The tigress speech was interrupted as she got hit by a tranq-dart that appeared from nowhere, hitting her right in the back. More darts were shot from the distance, they all stuck into the other officer's bodies, one by one, the began to fall asleep to the ground.  
  
"The... suspects...", Fangmeyer's eyes closed slowly.  
  
"Hmm... Sleeeeeeepy..." Clawhauser was soon snoring.  
  
"It's... It's an am... bush..." Francine shook the ground as she fell on her back.  
  
"Ca... carrots...", Nick tried to reach his partner's paw with his own.  
  
"Nick... hang... in...", Judy did the same, but the fox's arm froze on the middle way, now it was only her paw that was moving, but her vision on Nick would soon be cut out out, as someone grabbed her and placed her on his shoulder, she was now looking at mysterious mammals figures that were all around her friends, grabbing them and taking them somewhere... Judy succumbed to the tranquilizer and fainted, just like everyone else.  
  
When she woke up, she found herself handcuffed to the wall behind her, with both of her paws raised up high, like if she was inside some kind of dungeon. She looked at her sides and found out that she wasn't alone, both Francine and Fangmeyer were in the same condition as her, both of the mammals handcuffed to the wall. The room seemed to be an abandoned storage, there were car tires piled up in one of the corners of the room, there was some oil bottles, wires, gas cans, all scattered around the place, and there was half-closed door at the bottom, were strange voices seemed to be coming from.  
  
Judy was able to gasp some words into their colleagues, both Fangmeyer and Francine reacted, the three of them were now trying to break out of the handcuffs, but it was futile, the chains were metal made and it was impossible to break them in their current weakened state.  
  
The door began to open slowly, a group of mammals showed up from the darkness, it was a lion, a rhino, a zebra and a tiger, all of them had intimidating looks and none of them seemed to be there to help, instead they stared right at the imprisoned officers, and began to walk towards them.  
  
"It seems that you've got a load of bad girls this time, Blackhorn", the zebra turned his gaze at the rhino as he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, three bad cop girls, in all shapes and size", the rhino chuckled, then looked right at Fangmeyer, "It seems that among us you're the lucky one, Clawmilton"  
  
The tiger that was standing with the group of mammals stepped forward, he was right in front of Fangmeyer, "Hello there tough girl".  
  
"Don't come any closer or I'll-", the tiger moved quickly and rubbed Fangmeyer's neck with his mouth, he licked it with his tongue and walked back as he growled, the tigress roared hard in return and stayed speechless, looking with all the hatred of the world at the tiger.  
  
"Yeah, tough girl indeed... and you taste good", he turned his gaze back at the rhino, "How much do you want for her?".  
  
"Twenty thousand, give them to me now and you can walk away with your kitty".  
The tiger nodded, both the lion and the zebra walked towards Fangmeyer, they released the handcuffs and made her advance towards the door, they were aiming at her with the same strange type of guns that the jaguar's had back at the outside.  
  
The rhino gazed now at Francine and Judy, "And as for you, since no one else seems interested in paying for your freedom...", he snapped his fingers, the sound echoed all around the room, "You're going to meet up with your friends".  
  
After Fangmeyer exited the room, more mammals entered, this time it was a pair of camels, they ran to where Judy and Francine were trapped, they released their handcuffs and made them walk towards the same door that their partner had just crossed.  
  
Judy and Francine were now walking through a dark corridor, there were just a few lights hanging by the roof, so they could gaze at each other just for a few instants after falling in the dark once again, and they could also see the camels that were aiming at them with the deadly guns, and right behind them, the rhino that was just laughing as he watched the trapped officers.  
  
They arrived to what it seemed to be an hangar, the space was wide open, there were crates and barrels everywhere, there wasn't any windows close, and it was impossible to hear any sound that came from the outside, ' _Are we isolated or what?_ ', Judy asked to herself in her mind, she gazed back at Francine, who was looking down to the ground with a real depressing look in her eyes. The rhino snapped his fingers once again, a bear and a hippo showed up from behind one of the big crates in the hangar, they were sticking their guns right the back of Clawhauser and Nick, making them advance against their own will as they had both of theirs paws raised high.

"Nick!", Judy shouted at her partner as soon as she saw him.  
  
"Hey there carrots, did I already introduce to you my new best pal' Dan the rough hippo?", the hippo landed a blow right in Nick's back with his big arm, nearly throwing him to the ground, "Ouch!".  
  
_'He's the one that the trucker spoke about...'_ , Judy's nose was tickling.  
  
The rhino stood right next to both Judy and Francine, "Gather with your friends and form a line, now!", the officers obeyed and went right to their respective partner's side, the four of them were all together again.  
  
Nick moved his mouth slowly and spoke softly, "Psst, carrots... where's Fangmeyer?"  
  
Judy's answer was a sad look on her eyes, which made Nick's mind to have a really bad idea.

"So you think you can cut down my business just like that, huh?", the rhino pulled off a gun out from his pocket.  
  
"The-there are reinforcements coming right away!, don't try to intimidate us!".  
  
"Listen up you stupid fat prick!", the rhino went right in front of Clawhauser, he was now pressing his gun right the neck of the cheetah, "... don't ever interrupt me like that again, or I'll put a bullet in your skull!", the cheetah remained silence as he rolled his eyes down to the ground.  
  
"Clawhauser's right, we already told the precinct were to find the warehouse!" it was Judy's turn to confront the rhino, who only answered by laughing.  
  
"My dear, poor, stupid optimistic bunny cop... where do you think that we are?".  
  
The rhino's words made Judy froze, he was trying to tell the cops that no one was coming to help them, they were far, really far from receiving any type of help, since the place in which they were currently being trapped...

"We are in an underground complex that only we know about".


	5. The Blitz - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.

~Nocturnal District, Underground~

 

"What?!", Judy ears raised up violently, "but we followed the jaguars right the Nocturnal district!, and the trucker said that-".

"We already know that... the trucker got what he deserved for talking, I've warned him many times but still...", Dan chuckled as he spoke.  
  
"And as for the jaguars...", Blackhorn was pointing to a door that had stairs in the inside, "you caught one right?, well, the other it's getting his punishment for bringing all of you to the Nocturnal district", a loud gun shot echoed through the stairs all the way to the hangar, "And there it is!".  
  
"You maniac!", Francine's trunk made a sound similar to a trumpet, "You killed one of your own men!".  
  
"He was an imbecile and got what he deserved!".  
  
Nick noticed that the scent on the rhino was changing, he knew this was his chance to get him talking, he slowly pressed the switch of the radio in his belt without any of the crooks noticing it, then he turned his gaze back to Blackhorn.  
  
"So, you're saying that we're not in the Nocturnal district?, you moved us from there?".  
  
"That stupid jaguar lead you right to our... "reunion" spot, maybe your friends at the precinct are entertaining themselves with an already empty warehouse...".  
  
"Isn't that sad, idiots?", Dan laid a kick at one of Clawhauser's knees, "They're so close but so far at the same time...".  
  
"This whole complex it's far below the warehouse in the surface... It's impossible for them to find it!"  
  
'However, that means that we're still here', Nick turned his gaze to Judy, who nodded at the fox's look, she deduced the exact same thing.  
  
"You've made the worst mistake of your lives by messing up with me... so called law-defenders", the rhino was strolling around the officer's group, "Do you have an idea of how much many I gain per second?, how much am I losing right now by having to waste my time with you pieces of crap?".  
  
None of the officers said a word, they were all staring at the armed rhino and the camels that were aiming at them as well.  
  
The silence of the hangar was soon to be broken by the cry of a female voice, it heard quite young and acute, pretty similar to Judy's voice, but then the officers realized that the voice wasn't coming from a bunny, but from a deer that was half undressed, being shook and pushed from side to side by two other defers who appeared to be males.  
  
"Get away from me!, get-away-from-meeee!", the deer was desperately trying to escape, but the male deers were much stronger than her, and they were grabbing her hard.  
  
Both Nick and Judy gazed horrified at the view, they recognized the deer that was being assaulted, she was Nina Deertz, the owner of both the car and the driving license that they found at the elephant trucker's vehicle, this was the place to where the crooks had took her.  
  
"Hey, it seems that this beauty needs some more of that!".  
  
One of the deers pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket, he dew it with a small green colored gas can and then began to rub it around the female deer's mouth, covering it and preventing her from talking. Soon, the horrified eyes of the female deer began to change, her pupils widened and she stopped resisting, instead she stood still, she wasn't fighting and crying anymore, she was just staring to the front of her. When the male deer retired the cloth from her mouth, it revealed that Nina was both moaning and drooling.

Nick's nose began to react, there was an awful smell that came right from Nina, it was the same scent that he and Wolford sensed in the car's a the parking lot, the scent of "desire".  
  
It was all becoming clear for all the officers that were looking at the drugged deer... These crooks, these horrible crooks, leaded by the so-called "Blackhorn" rhino, were indeed a criminal organization, but they weren't dedicated to the illegal sell of unregistered cars as they initially thought, their business was an even more dirty and terrifying one, they were kidnapping female mammals around the entire city, drugging them while they were at their cars so they wouldn't resist, then moving the drugged victims to their underground complex, were they sold them to their new "owners".  
  
"You monster!, you are selling those women as slaves!", Francine yelled out.  
  
The deers took Nina with them, then disappeared from the hangar, the rhino turned his gaze back to the police group, "It seems that you use your brain quite well".  
  
"Degenerate!", Judy's eyes were filled with anger.  
  
"Insult me all that you want ladies", the rhino snapped his fingers for the last time, now the two camels, the bear and Dan were all aiming their guns at the officers, "I guess that you also now our newest acquisition".  
  
"The jaguars used that to kill the trucker...", Clawhauser was trembling.  
  
"We simply called them "firearms"... you see this?", the rhino was holding a projectile, it was the same type that killed the elephant, "It's called bullet, it's made of metal and it works with powder, whenever I pull the trigger, someone dies".  
  
The police officers were all paralyzed, all of them were terrified, the situation was desperate, they were trapped and there was no sign of hope... But Nick had already made his move, all that he needed to do now, was to make time, and he certainly did know how to.  
  
"How can we know that it's true?", the fox's smirk slowly began to draw around his face.  
  
The voices of all the presents, including both cops and crooks agreed with a massive "HUH?".  
  
"That things it's even smaller than one of our tranq-darts... you couldn't kill even an otter with that".  
  
"What are you saying dumb fox?", the rhino loaded his gun and rubbed it around Nick's face, "Of course it can!, this thing kills!".  
  
"Nope, it doesn't".  
  
"Yes!, it does!".  
  
"It doesn't".  
  
"It does!".  
  
"Nope".  
  
"Yes!".  
  
"Nope".  
  
"Yes!".  
  
"No-ehem, yes", Nick's nearly chuckled as he changed his affirmation.  
  
"No!".  
  
"Yes".  
  
"No!".  
  
"What the heck is Wilde doing...?", Francine said quietly as she gazed at Judy.  
  
"He's gaining time... which means that he has a plan...", Judy was also drawing a smirk on her face, "trust me, I know him well".  
  
Many, many many many minutes of what it seemed to be a cartoonish sketch from a TV show, the rhino finally reacted back and broke the never ending cycle, he stroke down Nick's head with the gun, the fox was now lying aching and moaning in pain down in the ground.  
  
"I've had enough of your crap fox, any last words?", the rhino was now aiming the gun right at Nick's head.  
  
"Yeah... I mean no, I mean yeah" Nick's teasing desire couldn't disappear even in the worst of the moments, but he got another hit in the head by so.  
  
"Enough!", the rhino had his finger on the trigger, "You're going to meet up with the trucker and the jaguars...".  
  
"No!", Judy was about to jump and stop Blackhorn, but suddenly, before she could do any movement by herself, there was a huge noise that was coming from... right above them.  
  
The crooks and Blackhorn aimed their guns at the roof, they couldn't understand what was going on, but they'll know it soon enough. The roof of the hangar exploded violently, the entire place was being covered by a curtain of dust and ash, the loud noise made the entire complex tremble, it was so loud that all the mammals that were inside the hangar, were left with an acute and deafening sound in their booming ears.  
  
Judy was lying in the ground, she was covered by dirt and got wounded by the blast, she opened her eyes slowly and then watched what was going on, there was a huge hole in the roof that seemed to go all the way up to the surface, there were rocks crumbling and falling down from it, many burning metal scraps and even whole cars falling through it. When the curtain began to disappear, Judy saw how ropes began to fall down from the hole as well, and from the ropes, many ZPD's SWAT units climbing them down, the reinforcements that Nick secretly called had finally arrived to the rescue.  
  
The SWAT neutralized the still weakened crooks with their tranq-rifles, they were all now lying unconscious down in the ground.  
  
Wolford appeared from one of the ropes, he had brought an entire army of cops to rescue his friends. The wolf quickly approached to his colleagues alongside two more SWAT officers.  
  
"Are you guys alright?", Wolford helped Clawhauser to get up in his feet, "Sorry to enter like this... but it was the only way".

"You surely know how to make a last minute entrance Wolford... ouch..." Nick got up as he rubbed his injured leg.  
  
"I know Wilde, but we would still be wandering in the surface looking for you if it weren't for your radio signal", the wolf smiled back at the fox.  
  
"So that was your plan!", Judy jumped right into the arms of his partner, "I knew you had it under control!".  
  
"Oh, oh... carrots", Nick hugged her back, but then made a painful expression, "Wait, I think the blast hurt me more than I expected...".  
  
"Wilde!, you're bleeding!" Francine pointed with her trunk at Nick's leg.  
  
"It's okay... I can keep going", Nick sat down and cut out a piece of his blue shirt, then used it to bandage his leg.  
  
"We'll get you some medical attention Wilde...", Wolford began to look around, "Where's Fangmeyer?".  
  
The officer's look took a sever change from relief to sadness, Judy's ears were down as she answered the wolf, "We got separated... she was being carried away by some of Blackhorn's men".  
  
"What?!", Wolford began to howl, he was trying to get the attention from all the swats in the area, "storm this place!, capture every crook that you find!, we have to rescue officer Fangmeyer!".  
  
After regrouping out of the hangar, the battered officers alongside Wolford began to ran through the underground complex. The place was being viciously assaulted by the swats, while the cops were running through the corridors, they looked how the special units trapped down every crook that they found, taking them down immediately due to the tranq-rifles concentrated dose of tranquilizer, they also found many other female mammals that were kidnapped by the organization, lions, zebras, horses, they found nearly every type of specie that could be found in the city.

At the end of the corridor, they found out a big gate, when they passed through it, they were standing at what it seemed to be an old sewer system's entrance, there were two big tunnels right in front of them, the left one was covered by a steel grid, while the other one was open, but was spouting putrid water from its interior, water that was gathering right at the center of the room.  
  
There were more cars like the ones they found at the parking lot, surely they belonged to more victims of the crook gang, but these were all drowned in the water, and right aside one of them, Fangmeyer was being introduced into the vehicle by the zebra, the lion and the tiger that "bought" her quite a while ago, they entered the car and ran through the open tunnel.  
  
Nick's shout echoed around the room, "Fangmeyer!", the fox pointed at one of the cars, the entire troop got inside of it, Nick pressed down the accelerator and were now right in pursuit of the runaway mammals that took the tigress with them.  
  
The tunnel had only one way, so all that Nick had to do was to not slow down, they were getting closer to the crook's car every second, they even managed to hit them a couple of times. By the time the two cars exited from the sewers, they were now running through an old industrial district, there were towers and buildings all along the way, the crook's car was using the same tactic that the jaguars, turning violently at every corner that they found, but that wasn't something new for Nick, so that didn't manage to fool the fox not even a bit.  
  
In the end, the crook's car turned way to violent on a corner, the vehicle lost all control and crashed right into a giant propane container that had the word "flammable" written gigantically all on his front, and as soon as they smelled the fire coming from their car's engine, they jumped away from the vehicle, while Fangmeyer used this chance to ran away from his captors.  
  
The explosion was huge enough to be seen at the other side of the city, Nick went to the propane tank's remains and parked right in front of it, were Fangmeyer was gasping and yet enthusiastically making signs with her paws. The entire corp descended from the car and went directly to aid officer Fangmeyer, there was a group hug around the tigress officer, the six of them were finally reunited again and luckily, in one piece.  
  
"Are you okay Fangmeyer?, did they hurt you?", Wolford seemed to be really worried about his partner, he went right to the tigress' side and placed both of his paws on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm okay Wolford... but I appreciate your concern", the tigress closed her eyes and giggled.  
  
"We were all worried about you... but...", Francine giggled before she continued talking, "As soon as we told Wolford that you were kidnapped, he went nuts!".  
  
"Hey, it wasn't like-".  
  
"Hoho yeah!, he wouldn't stop yelling at us to hurry in finding you!", Clawhauser was also giggling.  
  
"Clawhauser, you can't-".  
  
"Even while we were at the sewer, he was literally howling in my ear to raise the speed level", Nick chuckled after he spoke.  
  
"Wilde... don't make me tease you and Hopps!", Wolford was now blushing.  
  
"Hey!, I haven't said a word!", Judy slowly began to smile at the wolf, "But it really seems that you were more concerned that all of us...".  
  
They were all laughing due to the wolf embarrassment, only Fangmeyer, who was looking really surprised at their colleague's jokes on her partner, wasn't laughing all loud and clear, instead, she was smiling and slightly blushing her cheeks.

The celebration would soon come to an end, the moans of the knocked down crooks reminded the officers that they still had a work to do.  
  
One by one, the three crooks were handcuffed and arrested in the scene, they would have huge charges on against them for slave traffic, run from the police, kidnapping, and many other things. Francine and Clawhauser were bringing the zebra and the lion to the car alongside Fangmeyer and Wolford, while Nick and Judy were still getting up the tiger, who seemed to be leader of the trio.  
  
"Show's over pal', you're going to jail".  
  
"Oh shut up you dumb fox", the tiger chuckled, "Aren't you going to stay for the encore?".  
  
"Encore?", Judy turned her gaze directly into the tiger's eyes, "what encore?".

The tiger whistled high, "NOW!"... A huge truck horn could be heard around the entire place, it echoed in the towers and the rest of the propane tanks, then the sound of an started engine began to approach more and more, the lion and the zebra took advantage of the officer's distraction and ran away from them, while in the main way, a gigantic and monstrous truck emerged from the shadows, and it was going straight into Nick and Judy.

The tiger pushed both of the officers to the ground with the remaining of his strength, then he jumped backwards and landed on his back, the truck was now literally in front of the rabbit and the fox, and was jut inches away from running over them.

Judy's scream burst through Nick's mind, who already knew what he had to do, there wasn't going to be enough time for both of them to ran away from the truck's imminent impact, they were too tired and wouldn't make it in time to stand up and step aside, so there was only one chance... Nick closed his eyes as he gasped, "I'm sorry...", he kicked his partner in her back with all the strength that he had left, sending her right away from the truck's path.

The wheels of the truck completely annihilated Nick's body, while Judy turned her gaze horrified at her partner.

"NIIIIIIICK!".  
  
Both the zebra and the lion jumped into the truck's back part, then the tiger would do the same, the door closed quickly and the truck turned to the right, Judy turned his sight to the moving vehicle, it had polarized crystals just like the one that belonged to the already long dead elephant trucker, but it had a giant green "R" on one of his sides.

The officers ran desperately in Nick's aid, who was bleeding badly and wasn't even moving, Judy's tears began to crawl down from her eyes downward her cheeks, she couldn't believe what was happening to her partner.

Fangmeyer grabbed Nick in her arms and took him to the battered car, once the entire group entered, Wolford turned on the engine and immediately went right to hospital.  
  
The trip seemed to be incredible fast, and during all of it, Judy wouldn't do anything else than just cry right on top of Nick's blood stained chest, hugging him and begging him for not to die.

When they finally arrived to the hospital, they broke into it running at maximum speed, and then... finally... Judy's shout was burned forever inside the walls of the building, repeating the same word time after time, "Help!, help!, anybody... HEEEEEEELP!".


	6. Secrets of Downtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.

~Savanna Central, Nick and Finnick's Alley~

 

"I... I dunno' what to say doll...", for the first time since she learned the real identity of Nick's "baby", Judy saw Finnick trembling, depressed, like if he was about to go down.   
   
"I know, you can tell me who does this truck belong to".   
   
"Bu-but... do-doll-".   
   
"TELL ME", Judy grabbed Finnick by the collar of his shirt, lifting him a few inches above the ground, she had a terrifying vibe in her eyes, "NOW!".   
   
Finnick swallowed and shuddered, "It belongs to an ol' boar boy... he was known as "Razor Mac", he was a weapon dealer".   
   
"Where can I find him?", Judy shook Finnick's collar.   
   
"D-doll... don't think I'm messing around with you but...".   
   
"But what?... speak!".   
   
"Hnghh... the ol' Razor mac's been long time dead already".   
   
Judy's expression changed suddenly, the anger and rage disappeared from her face, she was looking again at Finnick with her empty and cold eyes while arching an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?".   
   
The rabbit release the hold on the fox, he fixed his collar and took a deep breath. Malcolm Boarson, a.k.a. Razor Mac, was a one of the most distinguished and powerful criminals in the entire Zootopia underworld, and as a result of that, he was also one of the most feared. He was the main distributor of illegal weapons, famous for inventing the so called "firearms", a deadly type of guns that shot metal projectiles instead of darts, they traveled so fast that they could pierce the skin of any mammal in the city, Razor Mac was making a fortune by selling the guns at the town's worst type of crooks, those were indeed dark days for the law in Zootopia... but at the end of every storm, the sun always rises up.   
   
Someone ratted out Razor Mac's actions, he was surrounded by the police during an all-out assault on his manor in the Downtown district, and when they finally fought their way into his so called "throne room", he shot himself in the head with his own created gun.   
   
Razor Mac's empire was soon coming to an end, all the money that he gained went directly into the city's founds, that were used in multiple campaigns to stop the death guns traffic around the city. After some months, the wasn't any sign of anymore guns in the gangs of Zootopia, so it was a great victory for the ZPD, for restoring the order back again.   
   
Respecting other things, there was a huge auction to sell what remained at the Razor Mac's manor, there were all kinds of products of the best quality possible, pictures, furniture, lamps, sculptures, among others. The things that were sold during the massive auction included the trucks that the crook handed to his henchmen to distribute his guns all around the city, the quantity of trucks sold was never established, but it was certainly close to up to eight hundred exemplars of the vehicles.   
   
Regarding Mac's goons, most of them were imprisoned or ran away from the city using the already mentioned trucks, vowing to never return again.   
   
"So... you say that there isn't only one truck?, there are nearly eight hundred of them?".   
   
"That's right doll... that means that if yar' planning on searching for a truck marked with a green R, yar' going to have to take yar' time..."   
   
"Hmm...".   
   
"Anyway why do ya' want to find the truck?, don't ya' already know the three scum bags that were on the truck?".   
   
"That's correct, but I still don't know who the driver was... and that's for who I am looking right now".   
   
Finnick didn't say nothing, Judy's gaze paralyzed him again.   
   
"Hmm...", Judy remained in silence for a few seconds, "Where could I start looking?, I need to get the names of the buyers of the trucks".   
   
"Doll, that was like six or seven years ago... I doubt that yar' getting anything from it", Judy gazed at Finnick with the same terrifying vibe that earlier, "Bu-but if I were ya', I'd go to the ol' Mac's manor, it's in Hill street, right at the division between Downtown and Rainforest...".   
   
"Why there?".   
   
"It's the place were the auction was celebrated, and since then it's been working as a "crime museum" or some crap like that..."   
   
"I see...", the bunny breathed deeply and gave a tiny, really really tiny, almost unrecognizable, micro-smile to the little fox, "Thanks Finnick".   
   
Judy began to walk away from the alley, but she soon stopped as the fox called her for her name, Finnick had never called her by saying "Judy" ever before, so whatever it was that he was about to say, it had to be something important.   
   
"Nicky's already left us... please... don't ya' dare to leave too...", Judy turned her head back to the fox, but she didn't do anything else, she just turned back again and kept walking down the street.   
   
When she arrived to the Downtown district it was already getting dark and soon started to rain, she didn't bring an umbrella because she didn't watch the news, but it wasn't actually like the rain bothered her, she just didn't care, Judy finally got to Hill street and gazed at the huge manor that was right in front of her. There was a huge metal gate in the entrance, there was a sign on top of it that had "Old Crime Museum" written over it, it was the old Razor Mac's manor of which Finnick told her about.   
   
She entered the manor, the place seemed pretty similar to all the gallerys that Nick showed him while he was still, well, with her. Judy shook her head, _'Stop thinking about him or you'll go down...'_ , then continued walking through the museum. There were various pieces at the public view, from pictures to sculptures, cars, tranq-guns, old money bags, and amongst them, all the other goods stolen by criminals that could never be returned to their respective owners, they were all now being exposed in the museum.   
   
Judy got to a big hall, there was a big set of steps right at the center, leading to a huge wooden door with gold decorates, and as soon as she began to climb them, someone spoke to her.   
   
"Hello there miss!... uh-oh", it was a beaver, he was wearing a tuxedo and black gloves, apparently he got surprised by the look of Judy's messed up uniform when she turned back, and as well intimidated by her cold eyes, "Uhm... can I help you?".   
   
"And you are...?", Judy looked the beaver from head to toe.   
   
"Oh, I'm Wallace Beaverton!, I'm the official guide for this museum", the beaver made a reverence towards Judy, "would you like me to guide you through the place?".   
   
"Uhh...", Judy's intellect kicked out, "actually, I would like to know something...".   
   
"Yes miss! whatever you want!".   
   
"What do you know of the auction for Razor Mac's properties years ago?".   
   
The beaver was speechless, then he began to laugh, he almost fell to the ground while he was trying to catch his breath, Judy was just looking at him arching an eyebrow, confused by the mammal's conduct until finally, he began to stop slowly, he cleaned a tear that was sliding from his left eye, took a deep breath then looked back at Judy.   
   
"Why would you want to know about that?".   
   
Judy showed off the two badges that she had attached to her chest, her's and Nick's one, "I'm a cop, and I can take you in right now if you refuse to collaborate".   
   
"Okay, okay!, calm down miss... I'll talk, come with me please".   
   
The beaver took Judy all the way through the museum up to Razor Mac's former "throne room", that now served just as a regular office, but inside of it, Judy would found just what she was looking for. Beaverton began to search through the files that were inside his desktop, he kept throwing sheet after sheet until he pulled out a really fat book, then he placed it right on top of the desktop.   
   
"There it is... the auction's sales list", Beaverton opened the book and made a gesture suggesting Judy to come a take a look, "All the products that were sold that day are registered here". 

"Are you sure of that?, the trucks are also here?".   
   
"Yup', every last one of them, oh!, actually...", the beaver began to pass through most of the book pages and stopped suddenly, "Here! there's and entire section dedicated only to the truck sales, want to take a look?".   
   
Judy nodded as she gazed into the book, there was indeed a whole section of the book that contained information only referred to the trucks, there were sixteen pages in total, with fifty sales per page, making a result of nearly eight hundred truck sales.   
   
"Bingo...", Judy went to the first name of the list, it began with the B, since there weren't any buyers whose last name began with an A, and the first name on the list was... Beaverton. The rabbit turned her gaze slowly to the beaver that was standing right next to her, she didn't thought that he was the one that ran over Nick with the truck, but she knew that she had to ask anyway, "So you bought one, huh?".   
   
"That's correct", Beaverton nodded, "But I did mostly because well, It was the birthday of an old friend, and he always said that he loved trucks, so I thought yeah... why not?".   
   
"You gave it as a gift?, to who?".   
   
"Excuse me lady... but may I ask why-".   
   
Judy hit the desktop with her paw making a huge noise, "No!, tell me who was the one that received your truck!".   
   
"It-it was", Beaverton swallowed, "it was... uhm... a horse called Earl Prince".   
   
"Where can I find him now?".   
   
"He-he usually goes to a nightclub every day, it's pretty close to the museum... maybe he's there right now".   
   
A horse was far bigger than a beaver, and if it was frequenting one of Downtown's nightclubs, the ones that had the worst fame on the entire city, there was slightly higher chance that he was the one Judy was looking for, even thought he was just the second suspect that she got that day... Judy left the office without even thanking the beaver, she just closed the book and left, leaving and astonished and yet confused mammal inside of it.   
   
She found the nightclub pretty soon, when she entered it, Judy went directly to the bar and sat in one of the stools, well, she didn't sat at all, she had to stand on it so she could se to the other side. The bar was being attended by a polar bear, who had a funny green tie in the collar of his white shirt.   
   
"What are you going to order ma'am?".   
   
"Carrots beer, the strongest that you have", Judy placed the book on top of the bar.   
   
"Right on it ma'am...", the bear turned back and began to prepare Judy's order, while in the meantime...   
   
"Hey handsome...", Judy's nose began to tickle, she knew that the compliment was for her, but she couldn't recognize from were it came with all the noise that was echoing around the entire club, "Down here cotton tail!".   
   
Judy rolled her eyes down, it was a white furred rabbit with blue eyes gazing at her with a smile, she jumped up right to Judy's stool, and was now standing right next to her. He was wearing a pretty similar tuxedo to the one that the beaver had, with the difference that all the colors were reversed, instead of being all black with white, it was all white with black.   
   
"And I thought that I was the only brave rabbit that dared to come to a place like this...".   
   
Judy didn't said a word, her drink was already on the bar so she turned back and began to drink it.   
   
"Oh, so you like to start rough and all... huh?", the rabbit began to wrap his arms around Judy's waist, "Why don't you come with me lil' carrots?, I bet we ca-".   
   
He made a huge mistake by calling her that way, Judy's anger was finally triggered and she immediately broke the glass with the remaining beer on the white rabbit's head, he fell down to the ground and was bleeding badly, all the noise in the club suddenly stopped, all the clients were now staring right at the pair of rabbits, Judy then hopped down from the stool and grabbed the white rabbit from the collar of his shirt.   
   
"You don't have the right to call me that way... SO DON'T DO IT EVER AGAIN, ARE WE CLEAR?!", she was literally shouting right in front of the rabbit's face, but he was already unconscious and couldn't hear a word that came from Judy's mouth.   
   
When Judy regained control of her acts, she was gazing horrified at the rest of the clients that were staring at her, then, a voice that sounded like a mice one shouted _"War at the club!"_ , everyone followed up with a massive _"Yeah!"_ then began to fight between all of them, chairs, glasses, even tables were now flying across the club.   
The cop was looking confused at the situation, _'What did I just did?_ ', she was about to leave the place but then she saw him, the only horse of the entire place, he was brown skinned and was wearing a black jacket with a pair of blue jeans, that had to be the one mammal she was looking for. Judy fought her way through the chaos of the club by jumping from client to client, hopping from shoulder to back, back to head, and head to shoulder, until she finally got the horse's head.   
   
"Agh!, get off me you little brat!".   
   
Judy began to scratch the horse's face with the remains of the broken glass, he was leaving pretty bad scars on him, "Ahhh!", the horse finally fell to the ground and was squirming in pain as he moaned, the rabbit quickly stood right on top of his neck while holding the broken glass to one of his eyes.   
   
"Are you Earl Prince!?", Judy was literally shouting at the horse, but nobody in the bar seemed to care, they were all too busy fighting between them.   
   
"Yes!, yes I am!", the horse kept moaning because of the pain.   
   
"Did you receive a truck as a gift from Wallace Beaverton?!".   
   
"Yeees!, yes I did!, Why are you doing this to this to me?!".   
   
"I'm going to ask you just once so you better listen good partner!", Judy began to stomp the horse neck as she was scratching his face with the glass again, making him bleed even more, "Did you use your truck to help a zebra, a lion, and a tiger yesterday?!".   
   
The horse was now neighing in pain and squirming rapidly on the ground, hitting everyone who was close with his powerful legs, "Noo!, I don't know what you're talking about!, my truck's in my parents home right now!", tears began to crawl down from the already blood stained eyes of the horse, "Please stop!, I beg you!".   
   
Judy realized that he wasn't either the one that ran over Nick, he was way too coward and the tone of his voice didn't sound like he was lying, she would have to keep looking for new suspects. She ran back to the bar and grabbed the book, then aimed immediately for the exit, getting out safely.   
   
When Judy managed to finally reach her apartment, she was completely covered by the rain water, besides, she would have used his already battered vest to protect the book from getting wet, but it worked luckily for her. She was now changing her clothes, her dirty uniform was in the bathroom, she was now wearing her pink shirt and her jeans, she looked herself at the mirror and paralyzed as she found out what was lying just inches away behind.   
   
The shattered and blood stained glass was still in her possession, she brought it all the way that she ran back to her apartment. The glass was a signal of how much she was changing, how badly she wanted to get her hands on the one that took Nick away from her, she was a completely different Judy Hopps and she didn't want to admit it, but by just looking at all the blood that was spread around the glass, and remembering all the pain that she inflicted to the horse back at the nightclub, it was motive enough to see that she was indeed a different bunny, and not precisely what she was expecting to be.   
   
Judy was sweating, she felt terrified, she wanted to run out from there and never come back... But all of her weakness began to fade slowly, as she turned back to the book, she returned to his new cold-like persona, she picked up the blood stained glass and threw it at the thrash can.   
   
"Let's see...", she reopened the book and began to read the following names in the last, not before striking out Beaverton's name from the list and adding Earl Prince's name right on top of it, just to strike it out as well.   
   
"You took away the best from me...", Judy set her sight on the next name of the list that was right below Beaverton, "Now I'm going to do the same with you...".

 


	7. Leaving the World Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.

~Months later, Hopps apartment~

 

"Yeah... yeah... I already thought about that, but no one seems to remember their names, including myself", Judy was lying on her bed, "If I did, I wouldn't be searching for all the trucks marked with an R... we didn't get anything on them, just their species, a zebra, a lion and a tiger... yeah... yeah... okay, later Finnick".   
   
After hanging up, Judy got up from her bed and went directly to her window, she pulled out a cigar and lit it, then she began to smoke through the window, watching all the mammals that were strolling across the street of her apartment. The view was as nice as ever, she could literally see the entire avenue from her apartment, she saw the cars passing by, the children playing around, families strolling around, couples walking while taken from the hand, the sun was as bright as ever, and the wind was simply clean and refreshing. All of those things together, combined with the fact that she hadn't drank alcohol last night and for that, she wasn't with a hangover, almost made Judy smile and raise her ears since months, but sadly, it wasn't enough, she just gazed sadly at the happy animals that were down below her, wishing that nothing of what happened to both her and Nick were real after all.   
   
Back into reality, Judy walked away from the window and sat back in her bed, he grabbed the book and went directly into the truck's section. In the last few months she had already discarded thirty one truck owners, none of them resulted to be the mammal that she was looking for, none appeared to be involved with the crooks that she remembered, besides, deep inside her mind, Judy knew that by the time she finally found the responsible for Nick's coma, she would recognize him immediately.   
   
She took at the next name of her list, Lucius Dirtsmith, Judy began to change clothes into her police uniform, as always, she left her blue shirt unbuttoned and her vest half-opened, while placing both badges on her chest, her's and Nick's, she looked herself at the mirror, groaned and showed off her teeth, she was just ready to continue with her mission.   
   
Judy arrived at the ZPD around noon, she was having the same cold looking eyes that defined her for the last few months, everyone inside the precinct now looked almost with a gaze of fear at the once cheerful and lovely bunny cop, who had just changed so much since officer's Wilde fall into coma... she went straight into her not so messy office, Clawhauser and the rest of the officers that were involved in the kidnapping case finally convinced Judy to clean up the office, but she still wouldn't stop from smoking and drinking during her time at work, not even Bogo could do something about it.   
   
Searching through the ZPD's data base in her computer, Judy found out the profile of the mammal that was next in the list, Lucius Dirtsmith was a pig that worked in a gas station at Sahara Square, but he had passed away during last year due to an regrettable car accident in his way to work, and all of his good were donated to the station in which he used to work. There were also pictures of the station, and the truck was all over around them, but the vehicle was dismantled and reused as a tribute monument to the already deceased mister Dirtsmith, and Judy was still rational enough to realize that the dead couldn't come back and ran over a fox's body with a giant truck, so Lucius' truck wasn't the one she was searching for, she immediately stroke out his name from the list.   
   
While looking at the next name, someone called at her door, it was Fangmeyer and Francine, her female colleagues that were also involved in the kidnapping case. They asked if they could enter and take some of Judy's time, the bunny was in silence for a few seconds, but after a sigh and rolling her eyes from side to side, she accepted and let the two officers to enter her office.   
   
"Hello girls".   
   
"Hey Judy... how's everything going?", Fangmeyer stretched her paw hoping to get a greet from Judy, but the bunny didn't even turned back her gaze at her.   
   
"Uhm... Judy", Francine closed the door and placed her paws right in front of her crotch, "We would like to talk to you... you know... just between us girls...".   
   
The rabbit sigh and jumped on her chair, standing on top of it, "Well, what do you want?".   
   
"We know what you're going through... and we just-".   
   
"I doubt it Fangmeyer", Judy interrupted the tigress, "both of your partners returned safe and sound to their homes, my partner did not".   
   
"We know Judy!, that's why we are here!", Francine slowly began to approach her trunk to the bunny, "We don't want you to be alone... you know that you can count on-".   
   
"I don't want any help girls, I'm okay by myself", Judy put a stop at Francine's trunk, "and please, don't try to hug me with that thing".   
   
Fangmeyer and Francine looked at each other pretty disappointed, they both sighed and then turned their gazes back at Judy.   
   
"Okay Judy... whatever you say", Fangmeyer began to walk towards the door.   
   
"Just... just call if you need anything okay?, we're still friends...", Francine and the tigress left the room, but Judy didn't said a word again, she sat back in her chair and resumed her search for the next name of her list, a cheetah named Wilson Datspeed, _'What a stupid last name'_ , she thought in the end.   
   
By the end of her turn and just a few more time away from her regular visit to Nick at the hospital, Judy had gathered a good group of names from the list, with both of their species and their works or places where they could be found, so after she went to the hospital, she would give them all a special visit.   
   
In the hospital, she greeted the female deer behind the reception bar with her paw, the deer swallowed by looking at Judy's eyes, but did she managed to pull out the same greet in return, since well, that bunny coming every day at the same hour to see the same patient, was helping her to loose all the fear that she developed towards the small cop the first day that she went to visit the fox.   
   
Judy was sitting right next to Nick in his own bed, all the cast and bandages were now removed from his body, and he was no longer connected to an air machine, luckily, his condition in the last months had progressed notoriously good, thing that helped a lot to keep Judy going. She was now able to see directly the face of her sleeping partner, without all the blood and bandages and collar and all the other medical stuff... It was just him, the same old fox that she met quite a long time ago, with the only difference that she still couldn't see his green eyes, and the sly smirk that defined him so well, was nowhere to be found, he was sleeping, maybe he wasn't aware that there was someone waiting every day by his side for him to wake up... but Judy did know it.   
   
"Hey there slick...", Judy placed her left paw on top of Nick's one, "Looking good I see... I'm glad...".   
   
Nick's expression was the definition of "nothing", he was literally just staring with his eyes closed at the roof of the room.   
   
"I wonder how is it to be in coma... are you able to dream things and stuff?, do you know what's happening around you?... are you be able to listen to me?".   
   
Judy knew she was talking with nobody, but the dream of hearing Nick's voice again, was far away from leaving her mind.   
   
"I would love to hear you... even if you just tease me, I wouldn't care because I...", a tear appeared from Judy's right eye, "I miss you so much Nick...".   
   
Judy closed her eyes as she bent her torso and her paws in Nick's belly, she was crying and wetting the white blankets with her tears. Suddenly, she felt that someone grabbed her paw, she felt how the entire room was beginning to drench in a strange but warm aura, it was so peaceful, so relaxing, Judy began to lift up her head and see if what she was thinking was actually happening.   
   
She turned her gaze to Nick, the fox was yawning and stretching his whole body, like if he was just hibernating, he opened his eyes and was now looking right into Judy's amethysts, her heartbeat accelerated incredibly, she felt like all the happiness that was taken from her months ago was finally coming back, Nick was now awaken and his smirk all across his face.   
   
"Hey there carrots...", Nick took both of Judy's paws and squeezed them, "Missed me?".   
   
Judy's tears intensified, but she wasn't sad anymore, she was so happy and excited that she couldn't pull out any words from her mouth.   
   
"I know it's been hard... but don't worry, I'm not leaving you anymore...".   
   
"Nick... yo-you're back...", Judy released from Nick's grab and began to walk in the bed towards the fox's upper body part, they gazed for a few instants, then she rushed right into her partner's neck and hugged it with all her strength, "You're back!", she continued to drop more and more tears of happiness.   
   
Nick just stroked her back softly with his paws, Judy was literally trembling in his arms, she was leaving his neck all wet but it didn't matter, she felt happy, happy to see that her partner finally returned to her side.   
   
"It's okay carrots... you know I'll be always with you", Nick laid a kiss on Judy's forehead, "but you must keep going...".   
   
"Wh-what?", Judy whimpered, she didn't want to leave, but she knew what Nick meant with that last phrase, and as soon as she realized it with all the pain of her soul, she began to fell an even bigger paw that was moving her from behind, she closed her eyes and hugged Nick for one last time... before waking up.   
   
Doctor Bamboo had entered the room, she found Judy sleeping right on top of Nick with her chest and both of her arms reclined, she had her globes nearly red colored, maybe she had slept out without noticing after crying for a while...   
   
"Miss... the visit's time's already over... I'm afraid that you must leave...", Bamboo was surely being careful choosing the right words, the didn't want Judy to go mad on him, but she didn't respond, she cleaned the remaining tears from her eyes, she looked back at Nick and gave him a kiss on his cheek, she stroked her forehead for a few seconds, and then jumped down from the bed to the floor.   
   
"I'm sorry doctor, I think I'm just way too tired...".   
   
"I understand miss, don't worry", as soon as Judy opened the door, the panda turned his gaze on Nick and sighed, he wanted for him to wake up just as much as Judy did.   
   
Judy was still crying though, the dream that she just had made her new cold heart return to his original state for a brief period of time, and she enjoyed it as much as she could... but it was time for the new officer Hopps to take control again, she pulled out a list from her pocket, it had several names written on it, those were her next "targets" for the day, and as soon as she read the list, she began to squeeze it and groan in anger, the anguish, the despair, the fury, the madness, everything began to harden Judy's emotions, she placed the list back in her pocket and ran out from the hospital.   
   
The bodies of multiple mammals were all scattered around the safe house, all of them with severe wounds on their legs, torsos, arms, face, they were all bleeding pretty badly and could die if they didn't receive medical attention, but Judy didn't cared, she didn't care for nothing, she only cared for the weasel that was lying right in front of the back part of the truck, he had multiple bruises and bleeding wounds through all of his face and was now right at Judy's mercy.   
   
The rabbit grabbed the weasel by the neck and began to choke him.   
   
"Did you ran over a fox cop months ago?!", Judy's terrifying gaze made the weasel's blood mix up with sweat.   
   
"No... we... we use the truck for -cough- moving stuff... not for running over people... agh...", the weasel fainted, Judy released the hold on him and then stroke out the weasel's name from the list.   
   
Next up, a ram was tied down from head to toe in his own's office chair, the place was a mess and was all wet with benzine, Judy was holding a lighter in her right paw and was just inches away from letting it fall and burn down the entire place.   
   
"Please!, I don't know what you're talking about!, I just work with other rams!, no lion!, no zebra!, not anything else!", after tasting the fear in the ram's eyes, Judy stroke out the ram's name from the list, she pulled out a cigar and lit it with her lighter.   
   
The third victim of the rabbit's revengeful crusade was an old yak, the wheels of his truck had slight remains of furr and smelled like blood, the goon's of the yak surrounded Judy immediately as she tried to take down their boss, but even with an advantage of three to one, they couldn't handle Judy's movement speed, she ran through all of them, stabbing their legs one by one with a kitchen knife, they were all now rolling in the floor, bleeding and begging for mercy at the rabbit, while the leader yak, was hidden inside the truck's driving cabin, but that didn't stop Judy, she hopped on top of the hood of the vehicle and began to strike violently the front window with the knife, the crystal soon broke into pieces and fell all on top of the yak. 

She was now holding the knife right in front of his left eye, the yak was trembling and sweating, he had both of his hoofs attached to the seat's back part.   
   
"Please!, my men are dying out there!".   
   
"Why do your wheels have furr and blood over them?!, answer me!".   
   
The yak gazed at Judy's eyes, they were simply impossible to look and remain calm at the same time, "You bloody psychopath!".   
   
"Want to know what's going to bleed?", Judy wounded slowly the yak's left cheek with the knife, he was bleeding mildly, "all of your stupid face if you don't answer me!".   
   
"Agh!", the pain was making the yak moan, "We-we ran over a polar bear while we were running away from the police!, we didn't kill the bear... but we squashed the giant fish that he was carrying!, that's why our wheels have furr and blood!, it's just fish blood!".   
   
"Huh, good boy..." Judy jumped down from the yak's chest and exited through the broken window, she gazed at the squirming mammals that were bleeding out in the ground next to her... she just walked away from the scene like nothing had just happened, all that she did was to strike out the yak's name from the list.   
   
The day afterwards, Judy was sat in her office, striking out several more names of from the list, none of them was the mammal that she was looking for, but she was soon interrupted by the slam of a newspaper being threw at her desk, she looked up and saw Bogo gazing at her, and he didn't had a friendly look.   
   
"What the hell did you do Hopps?!, have you gone nuts?!", Bogo pointed towards the main headline.   
   
_Wave of violence through Zootopia: The angel of death_  
   
The news talked about several mysterious attacks that had taken place the day before, starting from the afternoon all the way to midnight, reports of gangs being brutally beaten down, a kidnapped ram on his own office, and a lot of unidentified thugs that had to be hospitalized due to severe losses of blood in their bodies, which were all seem to be produce due to profound knife cuts in their skins. None of the victims wanted to talk, they were all trembling when the reporters asked them for an interview, they said that they were too scared to talk about what happened, since whoever the mysterious attacker was, it had threatened them with returning to finish the job in they opened their mouths and spoke about him. _"The only one who dared to talk was the leader of one of the many affected gang's, the yak just defined the attacker as a small and speedy devil that was carrying the seed of evil in its heart, he gave the attacker the name of "angel of death" after the attack on him and his gang"_.   
   
Judy read through the whole report, she arched up an eyebrow as a sign of surprise, "Angel of death?, what a funny name...".   
   
Bogo slammed the rabbit's desktop with his hoof, "You literally tortured all those mammals!, some of them were not even criminals!".   
   
"It's not that I don't know that, chief... It's just that I don't care", the irony in Judy's words hit directly into Bogo's mind, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting answers from the bunny cop.   
   
"Listen up Hopps... the way that you're handling Wilde's case it's just... just... just look at the newspaper!", Bogo pointed towards a photograph in the report, it was the image of all the bleeding goons from the yak's group, "You literally left them for dead!, if their boss hadn't called for an ambulance -since you just left without even helping them-, they will be all underground now!".   
   
"So?".   
   
Bogo began to snort and groan, he was starting to loose his patient, and Judy's cold persona wasn't intimidating him anymore, "You stop with this violent methods of yours... or I'm taking you out from this case, in fact, I'm taking you out from all the cases!".   
   
Silence took over the room, Judy closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, then she looked back her chief's eyes, "Well, I guess that it's all then", she jumped from her chair and grabbed the auction sales book from her desk.   
   
"Wh-what?", Bogo began to follow Judy towards the door.   
   
"If I have to leave the ZPD to continue with my mission, then so be it", Judy opened the door and exited from the office, she turned back at Bogo with that cold gaze of hers, "It has been a pleasure to work alongside you chief, I shall take my leave now".   
   
Bogo was completely speechless, he couldn't believe how much Judy changed in a matter of months, she would have never thought in the idea of leaving the police, it was literally her dream since she was a little girl, she worked hard for years before applying to the academy, she didn't only pass it, but she got awarded as the best of her class, she even resolved the Night Howler case alongside Nick, which was to considered to that present day, as the biggest achievement in the entire ZPD's history... and she was now just going to leave, just like that, without even letting out a tear from her amethyst eyes... all because of her desires for revenge. 

"Hopps... you can't just leave the entire ZPD behind...", Bogo finally spoke, but Judy was already at the precinct's entrance.   
   
"It's not just the ZPD chief...", Judy turned her back and saw the building's interior for the last time, "I'm leaving the whole world behind", she exited from the precinct, and was never seen again entering the building for the following years to come.


	8. A good Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.

~Nick and Finnick's alley, Three years after Nick's accident~

 

Finnick parked the van right in front of the old alley, he turned off the engine and raised up his sunglasses, he descended from the vehicle and began to cross the street, he saw a standing and spooky figure waiting for him right behind a dumpster, it was the former ZPD's first ever rabbit officer, Judy Hopps.   
   
She hadn't wore her old uniform for like three years, instead, she replaced it with a black long coat, a white t-shirt and black pants with a yellow buckle at the center of her belt, she was also wearing a black scarf, even though it wasn't that really cold... she was smoking a cigar, her amethyst eyes had strangely began to loose their natural color, they were more black shaded and didn't had the same sweet aura surrounding them, the years had definitely done their work on changing Judy's life, concerning both of her physical and psychological aspects.   
   
"Hey there doll...", Finnick raised a paw as he greeted Judy.   
   
Judy didn't even greet Finnick back, se pulled out the cigar from he mouth and spit a cloud of smoke, then turned her gaze at the fox.   
   
"... Did ya' want to ask me somethin'?".   
   
The rabbit pulled out a photograph from her pocket, it was a group photo of two tigers and a wolf, all of them were wearing costumes and masks, but the wolf's face was far more visible and recognizable than the tiger's ones, she pointed at the wolf and finally spoke, "Steve Howlmoore, what does he do and where can I find him?".   
   
Finnick gazed at the photograph, the turned back right into Judy's cold eyes, "He used to be a bank robber a couple of years ago... he retired after suffering a huge injure in his right eye, he reformed himself and now lives ironically as a banker in Tundratown's snow bank".   
   
"Good", Judy placed the photo back on her pocket, then began to leave the alley.   
   
"Ya' don't want to know about the tigers?, I know em' too...".   
   
"It doesn't matter, I just need the wolf".   
   
"Huh, strange... when I saw the picture I thought that you were going to ask me by Clawmilton...".   
   
Judy's body froze, that last name, that stupid and horrible name, the memories from the FT-3 case, which was the name given to the kidnapping case by the ZPD's data base, began to flow through the rabbit's mind, she remembered the chasing, the hangar, the arrive of the swat units, she also remembered Nick's accident... but what really triggered her intellect, was the voice of the already long dead Blackhorn, who said the same name when he was referring to the tiger that wanted to take Fangmeyer with him... he was in the photograph that she brought to Finnick...   
   
The rabbit turned back slowly and walked towards Finnick, she pulled out the photograph and showed to Finnick once again, she wanted to know more about the tiger known as "Clawmilton".   
   
Joe Clawmilton was one of the worst criminals in Zootopia's underworld, but he wasn't famous and respected like Mr. Big or Razor Mac, he was the exact opposite, he was infamous and hated by everyone. Liar, cruel, cheater, traitor, degenerated, and many others aspects that Finnick used to describe him, and he said it wasn't quite enough to end there, he was just way to unpleasant to most of the crooks and mammals that frequented the black market area, even for someone like Finnick, who was just a few inches away from the lowest step on the criminal pyramid -that would be the pawpsicle business-, Clawmilton was simply disgusting.   
   
"The wolf bought that truck at the auction... and he seems to be a friend of the tiger...", Judy's cigar was slowly began to fade, she looked at the other tiger in the photo, "And who is he?".   
   
"Clawmilton's brother, Moe, he's nothing like Joe though, he's a bellboy in the Golden Giraffe hotel".   
   
"I'll guess I'll pay them all a visit..."   
   
"Bu-but doll... I don't know where Clawmilton is... and I don't think his brother has anything to do with-".   
   
"If they are brothers, he'll know where to find that scum bag", Judy placed the photo back in her pocket, "And as for the wolf, just by fact of being a friend of them both and having bought one of Mac's truck, it's reason enough for me to suspect him", Judy turned back and finally left the alley.   
   
Three years had passed since she left the ZPD and never came back, three years of hunting down the mammals that were mentioned in the auction sales book, Judy had already terrified almost half of the list during all that time, some of them were crooks, other were just some poor unfortunate souls that had sentenced themselves when they bought one of Mac's trucks. Judy was now famous in all of Zootopia's underworld, the nick name of Angel of Death stuck with her due to her cruel methods for making her victims answer her demands, she used knives, blades, all sort of stabbing weapons that could make the skin of the mammals bleed, gazing at them with an horrible and desperate look on her eyes, filling their hearts with dread.   
   
While Judy was taking the subway towards the snow bank at Tundratown, she gazed at a newspaper that was being read by a small otter, the headline spoke about Judy's last night's visit to an elephant, who was now interned in a mental asylum due to severe psychological scars left by the mysterious angel of death. There was something that took her attention he most though, it was a declaration made by the ZPD's first precinct boss, chief Bogo.   
   
"We're still looking for the angel of death, but whoever it is, it has a real comfortable and cold cell waiting for him here at the precinct's dungeon".   
   
Judy felt puzzled, Bogo knew she was the responsible for the brutal attacks since day one, he could have just went to Judy's apartment and arrest her there, but their gazes hadn't crossed since Judy's departure from the precinct, in fact, she hadn't met with any other member of her former work, she went literally on her words when she said that she planned to leave the whole world behind to continue with his quest... but still, Bogo hadn't raised a hoof to stop her.   
   
The rabbit rolled her eyes down to the ground and stuck to the wall of the train, then she spoke so softly and low, than no one else that herself could hear her words, "Is the chief... is everyone there... protecting me?".   
   
Judy's warm side eventually came out when sentimental scenes popped up in her life, mostly when she was visiting Nick at the hospital, but the idea of her former colleagues caring for her, even when she vowed to never return to them, made her heart melt for a few seconds... she closed her eyes and sighed, she train was already in the snow bank station, she came back to her cold-like persona and walked out from the transport, aiming directly for the stairs that lead to the surface.   
   
Things didn't go well at the first place in the bank, it resulted that mister Howlmoore hadn't go to work that day, he asked for permission to take the day freed so he could arrange personal matters with another individual, who cataloged as an "old friend". Judy asked to the manager if he knew the place to where Howlmoore had gone, and the manager's answer made Judy's mouth to pull out that nearly unrecognizable micro-smile, since what he said, was the name of the hotel in which the brother of Joe Clawmilton worked, the Golden Giraffe hotel, so now she could take down two mammal's with one shot, in a manner of speaking.   
   
It was one p.m., three hours remained before Judy could go to visit Nick at the hospital, and it was full day at Tundratown, so for this particular time, she wouldn't be able to use her cruel methods to make both of the mammals to start talking... though it wasn't really necessary.   
   
"Please!, don't hurt us!", the tiger was literally kissing Judy's feet.   
   
"We haven't don't anything bad!, spare us, oh... angel of death!", the wolf was doing the same thing.   
   
"Sigh... will you just get up already?, you're pathetic".   
   
Both the wolf and the tiger lead Judy to one of the rooms of the hotel, the three were now sitting each one in a different sofa, gathering around a small table in which they had served tea, some meat, carrot bear, and of course, simply carrots.   
   
"If you promise to collaborate and don't say anything about this meeting, I will not harm you...", Judy began to eat a carrot, and then she pulled out a knife from her coat, "but if you decide to talk, you better start thinking on how would your faces look with horribles and painful scars across them".   
   
"We promise it!", the tiger and the wolf nodded at the bunny's threat.   
   
Moe and Howlmoore were actually good friends, the photograph that Judy had in her possession was really old, in those days, they were also friends with Joe, but after Howlmoore's retirement and the fact that Joe was becoming a complete asshole, they stopped meeting him. Howlmoore attended the auction with Joe, they were looking if they could pick up something interesting that day, but nothing seemed to be good enough for them, until that giant truck appeared. Both the wolf and the tiger both the vehicle, but it was registered only at Howlmoore's name, they would share the vehicle to use it in their own criminal affairs, but then again, after the wolf's retirement, he couldn't find any other use for the truck, so he relinquished to the vehicle and gave it completely to her former friend, Joe Clawmilton.   
   
"Since when has he been using that truck?", Judy burped as she drank a shot of carrot beer, "sorry for that".   
   
"It has already been a lot of years, I don't remember exactly, but  it has been more than just three years... that's for sure", the wolf drank a bit of tea.   
   
"I want to remark the fact that we don't have anything to do with my brother, Steve has reformed himself and I'm just a bellboy here!".   
   
"Huh, right...", Judy remembered something, "but, did you at least know your brother's social circle?".   
   
"Oh, just a few... there was a lion and a zebra that were always with him", the tiger made a stop to take a piece of meat, "really disgusting mammals...".   
   
Judy's micro-smile began to pop up, "And do you know were they gathered?".   
   
"I know...", the wolf raised his paw, "I used to reunite with Joe in the same place when we still talked", the wolf placed the tea cup back in the table, "It's an old house here at the other side of Tundratown, it's pretty close to the Ice-yard cemetery".   
   
Judy was now drinking beer again, "Hmm...", she knew exactly what would be her target for tonight, after he finished with the mammals at the hotel, and after she went to see Nick at the hospital.   
   
"Excuse me, miss angel of death...".   
   
"Don't call me like -burp- that... what is it?", Judy gazed at the tiger.   
   
"When you find my brother... you're going to kill him?", the three mammals remained quiet for a few instants, Judy sighed and rolled her eyes up looking directly to the tiger.   
   
"I just want to talk him, like I did with you now", Judy jumped down from the sofa and walked towards the door, "Thanks for your collaboration".   
   
Moe gazed at Howlmoore, both of them had a horrified expressions in their faces, but the tiger managed to pull out more words from his mouth, "Don't kill him miss... please... he may be a bad guy and all... but he's my brother and I love him", the rabbit didn't turn back to look at the mammals, she just exited the room and closed the door behind her.   
   
In the hospital, Judy was sitting right next to Nick in his bed, as always, she was telling him about everything that she was doing to find the one that ran over him, she would also tell him how she felt, how good it made to her the mere fact of just looking at him sleeping, so relaxed, so peaceful, like if he was just waiting for the right time to get up and met with her back at the precinct. Judy's warm side would mostly came out during her visits, even though she felt pathetic in a way by crying when looking to a mammal that was in coma, she also felt that it was the only time of the day where she could let the world see that they got to her, and that they hit her hard, by taking away the one being that she loved the most... but this time was different, Judy was in the final stretch of her crusade to take down Nick's aggressor, she knew that it was all going to end soon enough, that she would felt relieved, and she could wait for her partner to wake up, without having to hide her real emotions anymore. By the end of the night, she would be set free.   
   
Judy kissed Nick's cheek and then left the room, she closed her eyes and her warm aura disappeared immediately, when she opened them again, they were filled with cold and despair once again, tonight was the night of truth.   
   
Tonight was the night for revenge.   
   
It was almost midnight, the streets of the Ice-yard cemetery were completely empty, Judy had her sight set right into the old house that was in front of the cemetery, she was ready to face the monsters that were inside of it. Judy entered the house through one of the broken windows, she could hear the voices of the residents echoing around the corridors, she was walking slowly so her steps couldn't be heard, she wandered around an old and rusty kitchen, a messed up living room with a broken television, an a dirty bathroom with a disgusting smell... she heard that the voices came from below, she gazed at a door that seemed to lead to the basement, she entered it and began to descend slowly. 

"So... you have any queens?".   
   
"No... you have any jokers?".   
   
"What kind of idiot do you think I am?".   
   
"It was worth a try... what the-".   
   
The zebra and the lion that were playing a game of poker were hit by a baseball bat in the back of their heads, loosing blacking out immediately. Judy was now on top of the lion gazing at his colleague, the tiger was nowhere to be found, but two of three was more than enough for the avenger, she began to unpack all the things that she had brought for the occasion, wires, cable tires, duct tape, nails, screwdrivers, and lot, really... a lot of blood thirsty knives. They were about to have the worst of their nights, at the hands of the angel of death, that was now flying right above their heads, carrying a big scythe in her hands.


	9. Ghost from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.

~Tundratown, Old house basement~

 

When both the lion and the zebra woke up, they found themselves hanging downwards from the roof. They were completely tied one to the other from head to toe and had their mouths covered with duct tape, they were literally stuck to the other one's back, they could barely move their heads and look around, but it their vision range was wide enough to see what the mysterious intruder had done to their basement.   
   
There was a small reflector right in front of them, the light was nearly blinding since it was really close, the table in which they were playing was now covered with different types of knives, nails, screwdrivers, and the bat that the intruder surely used to knock them down, the scene was really similar to an horror movie about a psychopath that kidnapped mammals and then stole their faces at the basement of his house, but this was no movie, this was reality, and a pretty dark destiny was approaching to both the lion and the zebra, who were now starting to sweat.   
   
"How are you feeling?", a small rabbit appeared from the shadows and walked towards the light, she was now looking at them with a horrifying gaze.   
   
Only mumbles could be heard from the mammals mouths, and as well horrified looks in their eyes, the appearance of the though small rabbit, was actually pretty intimidating with the black coat and the white shirt, not to mention the fact that she was carrying a kitchen knife in her right paw.   
   
"So... who wants to go first?, lion or zebra?", the rabbit walked towards the gagged couple, she placed a paw on top of them and then began to make them spin above their own axis, mumbles and moans of fear an desperation began to come out from the mouths of the mammals, when Judy decided to stop them, she was looking right into the eyes of the zebra.   
   
"Looks like we have a winner...", Judy removed the duct tape from the mouth of the zebra, who was moaning in pain and coughing.   
   
"You!, I remember yo-", the rabbit slapped one of the zebra's cheeks.   
   
"Good to hear that, I remember both of you".   
   
The lion was still mumbling right behind the zebra, who sweating and trembling now that the rabbit was gazing to him, "You're th-that bunny cop fro-from the industrial area...".   
   
"That's right, but I'm not a cop anymore...", Judy began to rub the zebra's face and neck with the kitchen knife, "I'm a ghost that has returned to haunt you both".   
   
"Hnghhh... you're going to kill us?", the zebra wasn't able to pull out any other words from his mouth. 

"Maybe... I haven't claimed any life during these years but... You were involved in Nick's accident so... I could make and exception", Judy began to cut off the ropes that were tying the zebra to the lion's back, he fell and hit the ground with his head, he wanted to run the hell away from there, but he couldn't move neither of his four paws, they were all tied down.   
   
"Ni-Nick?", the zebra's memory began to kick in, "Yo-you mean the fox that-AGH!", Judy began to scratch one of the zebra's arms with the kitchen knife, he was starting to bleed.   
   
"Indeed mister zebra... now, I know I should be asking questions and stuff, but...", Judy went back to the table, she started to look for something and the zebra wasn't able to see what was it, since he was lying on the ground, but then the rabbit turned back and revealed what it was, a bear trap, "I just can't resist the idea of hearing you scream...".   
   
"No!, don't do it!, please!", the zebra began to squirm in the ground, he was trying to get away from the advancing rabbit, he began to scream louder and louder, he felt that he was indeed about to die, and in a very terrifying way, but just when Judy was about to close the trap right in one of his legs, the zebra's eyes rolled up and gasped, he fainted due to the excess of fear.   
   
Judy gazed at the unconscious mammal, she threw the bear trap away and advanced towards the hanging lion, she turned the rope and made him gaze at her, he was trembling and sweating as much as the zebra did before.   
   
"Your friend's fainted... I belive it's just you and me darling", the grabbed a knife from the ground and then removed the duct tape from the lion's mouth.   
   
"Ple-please miss... just tell us what do you want and we promise that-".   
   
"It's too late for that... far too late", Judy pulled out a box of nails from her coat, then began to spread them right below the hanging lion, "we are going to play a game now... okay?".   
   
The game was pretty simple, the lion would have to tell Judy everything that he knew about him, the zebra, the missing tiger, and the mysterious driver that was driving the truck when it ran over Nick. If he said things that useful for the rabbit, she would let him go without harming him, but if he just bluffed, stutter, or said anything that was unrelated to what Judy already explained to him, she was going to drop him on top of all those nails that she spread around seconds ago.   
   
"Oh, and if I ask you something, and you just delay on giving me an answer... I will start to scratch you with this baby right here", she was referring to the red kitchen knife in her paw, still covered by the zebra's blood, "are you ready?".   
   
The lion nodded, took a deep breath and began to speak slowly. His name was Leonard and the zebra's was Zach, both of them were the right and left hand of Joe Clawmilton the tiger. The three of them were cataloged as the worst and most disgusting trio of crooks that ever existed in the city's underworld, the things that they'd done in the past, including the kidnapping case, were simply horrible...   
   
"I don't care the things that you've done", Judy began to low down the rope that was holding Leonard.   
   
Leonard swallowed hard and resumed his dialogue... he and Zach were accompanying Joe to meet a friend of his to the Nocturnal district, it was an hippo called Dan, who had told the tiger that just moments ago, he and the rest of his colleagues -the kidnapping organization- had just caught a tigress that could possibly be of Joe's interest, since he was actually looking to buy a "partner" for his own personal use.   
   
"That's disgusting", Judy began to scratch softly the skin of the lion without harming it, "last warning".   
   
When the swat assault started, they got separated from Joe due to the inner chaos, so he and Zach planned on running away from the underground complex immediately, but when they got the garage in which Joe left the truck that they had used to get there -that would be the truck that Howlmoore gave to the tiger- they found Joe frozen and staring at the open gate of the garage and a large tunnel right ahead of it, and there was no sight of the truck anywhere near, so they had to search for another way of getting out of there... and they found it at the old sewer system entrance, where they found lots of stolen cars.   
   
While they were driving, Joe made a call from his cell phone, neither he or Zach knew to who was he talking to, he didn't said the name of the mammal from the other side of the line in any moment, he just kept repeating the same thing again and again... _'I don't care about the truck, you can keep it', 'Just help us to get out of here', 'I'll make you rich'_ , and among other things that the tiger used to persuade the one being he was calling.   
   
"So you're saying that you don't know who the driver was...".   
   
"N-no... believe me cottontail, his appearance at the last moment was a surprise for both me and Zach".   
   
"And you didn't saw him before...".   
   
"We didn't... when he dropped us here at Tundratown, Zach and I went directly to the house... Joe was the one that stayed back and talked with the driver".   
   
Judy's hope of completing her revenge that night was fading away slowly, it seemed that neither the lion or the zebra were going to contribute anymore to fulfill her desires, she needed to find the tiger, but he was nowhere to be found in the house. That made Leonard advance to the next stage of the game, he just had seconds to answer to whatever the rabbit was about to ask him.   
   
"What happened after you got here?".   
   
"Joe said that he was feeling strange, so we went to a nearby medical center around here".   
   
"Strange?, how's that?".   
   
"I-I don't know...", Judy scratched the knife right across the lion's left cheek, Leonard let out a scream, "I mean, I mean... the doctors said that he breathed in some toxic substance or something li-like that... maybe the remains of the propane tank that the accidentally inhaled at the industrial area...".   
   
"I see... and then?".   
   
"A-at the next day when we woke up with Zach, we went to see how Joe was doing it... bu-but... bu-but... AGHHH!", Judy was using the screwdriver to pierce one of the lion's eyes, blood began to spill all over the floor, over the lion's face, and right over Judy.   
   
"No stutter!, what happened to the tiger?!".   
   
"H-h-he was... gone... he left a note that...", Leonard was crying due to the pain and the fear that he was going through in that moment, "... that... he was taking his leave... and that he didn't want us to follow him... that was the last time that we saw him...".   
   
Judy gazed at the lion's horrified eyes, she knew that he was telling the truth, and that all the information that she gathered from the lion, was all that she was going to get for the rest of the night. She grabbed another knife from the table and let it right below the lion, she told him that once his partner woke up, he could use it to free himself from the ropes of both his arms and legs, and then he could free him from his hanging position, without having to fall above all of those nails.   
   
Before she left, Judy made sure to leave her mark on both the lion and the zebra, she told Leonard that after she found where Joe was hiding, she would come back and scan all of Zootopia searching for them, and if she did found them lurking anywhere around, she would finish what she started that night at the basement, pointing towards the injured eye of the lion... trembling in fear, the lion nodded, and watched how the rabbit took all of her torture instruments with her as she started to climb up the stairs.   
   
Standing right in front of her apartment's door, Judy gazed at her left, Pronk and Bucky were about to exit from their room, but as soon as they gazed into Judy's intimidating eyes, they began to walk backwards right into their room, and closed the door slowly, Judy sighed and then entered her own room. She left all of her things right next to her bed, she looked herself at the mirror and saw how all the blood that spilled from the lion's eye, was still covering her gray furr, so she decided to take a shower and called it for a day.   
   
In her sleep, she dreamed about Nick's accident, with the difference that the windows of the truck weren't polarized, so she could see who was driving the vehicle that ran over her partner, but to the rabbit's surprise, he turned to be a mammal with a shifting head, it had the face of Beaverton, Dirtsmith, Howlmoore, Leonard, and all the other mammals that she tortured through the years searching for the real driver, they were all pronouncing the word "monster" time after time referring to her, and right when the truck was about to hit both her and Nick, she waked up violently, she found herself sweating and with tears all over her face.   
   
"It's just a nightmare...".   
   
Judy hugged her pillow and tried to sleep back, she wanted that all ended soon enough, her warm side wasn't going to be able to handle all the pressure of being a such a cold and cruel vigilante for more time, and she started to see the results of it, the nightmares began to frequent her dreams, and in a few more months, she was barely even sleeping... against all odds, fighting against all of her inner demons, Judy resumed her crusade with a new objective; she had to find Joe Clawmilton, he was the last piece of the puzzle that would lead her to the driver of the truck, he was the last one that she had to torture to squeeze the truth out from him... the ghost needed to scare one last victim before it could rest once again in the dead.


	10. Clawmilton's last breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.

~Hopps apartment, Five years after Nick's accident~

 

"We've been really worried about you Judy... you never called back again unless we did it first!".   
   
"I've been pretty busy the last few years mom...".   
   
"Busy with what?, I thought that you weren't a cop anymore Jude'!", Judy's father was standing right next to her mother, "besides, what's up with all the black facade?", he was referring to Judy's new clothing style, specially the black coat.   
   
"Just busy... and about this well, things change I guess, sigh... Zootopia's changed, my work changed, my clothes changed... and I've also changed".   
   
"We can see that darling", Judy's mom was gazing at her daughter's floppy ears, "your ears are down...".   
   
"Meh, I've get used to it... I haven't raised them for like five years now", both Bonnie and Stu gazed at each other with fear in their eyes, the new attitude and look of her daughter didn't amuse them not even a bit.   
   
"Well...", Stu took the cap from his head and scratched it with his other paw, "at least we now that you're "fine" and you're still living in the same place... that's something".   
"Yeah, thanks dad", Judy's micro-smile wasn't seen by their parents, it was just way too small.   
   
"We mean it darling, we don't want you to end like your sister Jessica", Bonnie's eyes rolled down and also her ears.   
   
"You've already told me the story mom... like one time per' year for... sigh... five years...".   
   
But they were going to tell her anyway, Jessica Hopps left her home at Bunny Burrows a couple of years ago before Judy was even born, she had the same dreams and expectations of going into Zootopia and making something else than just dedicating her life to her family's farm, she wanted something more, she wanted something special, and that something was to become the first ever rabbit astronaut. However, things turned pretty bad for the young Jessica, unlike Judy, she wasn't even gave the chance to apply for the space academy, she tried many times to convince the owners to let her enter, but they were all futile.   
   
She tried everything, literally everything, the last of her efforts consisted in a self-made mini carrot rocket that worked remotely, she took it to the academy and delivered it to one of the owners as a gift... he actually enjoyed the present quite enough, and Jessica saw how her dream was about to come true, but it only took seconds and a real bad accident with the rocket to tear everything that she worked for apart, the carrot lost control in mid-air and pierced right through one of the owner's eye.   
   
Jessica was humiliated and insulted by all the mammals that were looking at her, she retired from the building crying while covering her face with her paws, and after that horrible day, she was never seen again by the space academy, she was never seen again by anyone in Zootopia... and she surely didn't return to Bunny Burrows, she just disappeared from everyon-   
   
"I know that!, stop it already!, I'm not deaf!".   
   
There was an uncomfortable silence in the line, Judy was gazing with an angry look at her parents, who were simply terrified by looking at her daughter.   
   
"We don't want the same to happen to you Judy... that it's all...", Stu's ears were also down now.   
   
"I realized my dream of becoming a cop, now I'm working on something else... something different".   
   
"We know honey... just...", Bonnie was cleaning the tears out from her face, "just don't leave us okay?, we love you darling... we love you so much...".   
   
"I love you too guys... thank you", Judy cut out the call and threw her cell phone to her bed, then placed her back on top of it.   
   
Judy began to think about all the past few years. Five years ago, a case changed both of her and Nick's life forever, she was still standing and breathing, but Nick was only breathing, he had been on coma since a truck ran over him when he tried to save Judy from suffering the same fate. Three years after the incident, Judy would get a crucial lead on two of the four mammals that were involved in the ran over, Zach the zebra and Leonard the lion, she got to their hiding spot and squeezed the truth out of their dirty mouths and gave them the shock of their lives by torturing them in their own basement... but she still had to find the remaining mammals, Joe Clawmilton the tiger, and the mysterious driver that saved his colleagues that fateful day, and that also was the one who put Nick to sleep.   
   
Two years have passed since Judy's raid at the old house in Tundratown, she stopped from searching the mammals in the auction sales book, she dedicated all of her time by tracking down Clawmilton, and it took her a lot of sacrifices to get finally a lead. Judy had developed some really notorious eye bags due to the lack of sleep, but she found a way to disguise them with some black makeup, she also got a scar in her right shoulder, as a result of a fight with a not so friendly lynx that didn't want to tell Judy about the tiger's whereabouts, a fight that ended with Judy being scarred, and the lynx completely covered in his own blood, with all of his teeth spread around him.   
   
But in the end, she knew it was all worth of it, the nightmares, the scar, the eye bags, the fact of breaking bonds now even with Finnick, who was her main source of information... Judy was clutched to the idea that in the end, she would catch the one that took Nick away from her, and we she could finally put her claws on top of him, she would finally be done, and she would rest for the remaining of her dark and clouded life.   
   
It was starting to get dark, so Judy began to prepare for her mission. The lead that she got a few days ago from a bloody and pretty injured sloth that took Judy's patience to the limit, resulted to be the final piece that the needed to solve the puzzle about Clawmilton's current location, and the answer of that puzzle, lead her directly to the old Cliffside's hospital, in the outskirts of Zootopia.   
   
She felt strange by returning to that place, many memories from the Nigh Howler case flooded the rabbit's mind, all of them included Nick, she missed him for a few moments, but the smell of revenge was so close, so tempting, that she was decided to make one final effort before breaking down, she had to take car of the tiger, he was Judy's last hope to find the driver of the truck.   
   
The hospital's main entrance was completely blocked by nailed boards and other construction materials, so it was pretty much impossible to enter from there, Judy walked towards the right side of the gates and found that the old drain that she and Nick used to sneak into the building the first time she went there, was still open and it hadn't crumble like most of the hospital's exterior.   
   
When Judy emerged from the sewer, she tickled her nose around, she climbed up and was now at the same room that before, she was following her own steps. The corridors of the hospital were now all dusty and dirty, all the new equipment that was brought by Lionheart back then had ben confiscated by the police, returning the abandoned building to his previous decadent state. She couldn't understand why would Clawmilton hide there, sure, it was very unlikely that someone would go there expecting to find someone living inside, but it was still way too strange, he could definitely find another hiding place that wasn't this gloomy and dirty, besides, he was supposed to be ill, why would he-   
   
The sounds of coughs in the distance made Judy's floppy ears to react, she didn't raise them, but she turned her gaze to the direction from where the sounds came, it was right at the end of the corridor in which she was, she began to slowly approach to the door that was leading to another room, she peeked through the half opened door and saw what was inside of it... and she almost couldn't believe it.   
   
Joe Clawmilton was lying on a stretcher right in the center of the room, there were tons of modern medical equipment, some of them were the same that Judy remembered from the first time, 'So it wasn't the ZPD who took them...', he looked pretty thin and dry, all of his orange furr was almost completely discolored. It was a sad view for any normal mammal, but Judy wasn't any normal mammal, she knew what the tiger had done to her in the past, and she just couldn't feel any sorry for him, she kicked out the door and entered to the room shouting the tiger's name, who answered with a gasp and a chuckle, a chuckle that was soon interrupted by his heavy coughs.   
   
"I-I have to hand it to ya'...", Joe's tone of voice was decrepit, "I never thought you would found me here... hehe...".   
   
"It's the end of the line, Joe", Judy jumped on top of the stretcher and was now pointing the tiger with a small pocket knife.   
   
"Hehe... you even found out m-my name... clever bunny...", the tiger wanted to chuckle, but he coughed instead, "so what... you've come to kill me?".   
   
"It seems that someone was already far ahead than me", Judy lowered down the knife, "I've come to get an answer".   
   
"Hehehe... w-why should I tell you?, I co-could easily take what I know to the grave with me...".   
   
Judy was frozen, she didn't know what could she answer to convince the tiger, but luckily she didn't had to, as soon as the tiger ended chuckling and coughing, he kept talking to her.   
   
"I'll tell you everything... since you've made it this far...".   
   
The tiger took Judy back to the day of the swat assault on the underground complex. He picked up both Zach and Leonard with the truck before going underground, he took one of the secret tunnels hidden in the Nocturnal district and met with Dan there, the hippo guided them through the tunnels and finally lead the trio to the complex, they parked the truck in the garage that was right in front in the tunnel, they descended and then followed Dan. As they were advancing through the corridors, they saw a lot of rooms just like the one in which they met Fangmeyer, Francine and Judy. In one of the rooms, they saw a bunch of female mammals handcuffed to the walls, just like the three cops, there were all kinds of species inside, deers, mooses, lions, cheetahs, even sweet little mices.   
   
Though there wasn't any tiger in the room, the gaze of one of the mammals inside pierced through Clawmilton's mind as soon as he made contact with it, the tiger said that never before in all of his corrupt and criminal life, had felt so much despair and anger by simply looking at another animal's eyes, she was definitely something else and different than the rest, but he couldn't enter and talk to her, Dan was urging him to quickly get to the room were Judy and her partners remained captives.   
   
After taking in Fangmeyer, and after the swat assault began, he got separated from their partners and Fangmeyer due to the rumble that was being held inside the complex, it was the same story that Leonard told Judy back at the basement so he wasn't lying. Running through the corridors, he ended up right in the garage from were they have accessed in the first place, but he paralyzed as soon as he saw her, the mammal that was handcuffed in the room with the rest of the females, the mammal that had those evil and burning eyes, jumping on top of a crate and then jumping right on top of the truck, closing the door from the inside.   
   
A few seconds passed and then the engine was turned on, she truck began to move and disappeared in the tunnel, the mammal had stolen his only way of escape... or at least that's what he thought, after both Zach and Leonard arrived with Fangmeyer at the garage, the four of them ran to sewer system, where they picked up a car and continued running away.   
   
Clawmilton knew that the duct was leading right to the old industrial area of the Nocturnal district, and he also knew that the cops that were chasing him and his colleagues would eventually catch them if he didn't came up with a back up plan, but he surely did have one... He remembered that his truck had his own radio frequency, so that meant that he could call to the vehicle with his cell phone, thing that he immediately started to do... to his luck, someone inside the vehicle answered his call.   
   
"I know you're there!, I need your help!", Clawmilton was literally shouting at his cell phone, and even that there was no answer from the other line, he didn't stop from shouting, "Look, you... I saw your eyes!, yes!... they're filled with... hatred, passion, and I like that!, I-I can -ehem- I mean, you can keep the truck after this is over... believe me!, but I need you to back me up just one time!, I can make you rich!, I can pay you whatever amount of money you want!, all that you have to do it's get to the industrial area here in the Nocturnal district and stay still until I order you to act!, and after that... you're leaving with thousands and thousands of dollars, and even a new truck!, what do you say... colleague?".   
   
_"Huh... huh... deal... coming..."_ , the call was cut out by the mysterious driver, but Clawmilton's persuasiveness had just gave him and his partners a last chance for freedom.   
   
When they crashed at the propane tank, Clawmilton wasn't far away enough from the fire and the remains of the contents of the tank, so his lungs were filled with toxic gas that came from the ruins. When Judy and Nick handcuffed him, he knew that was the right time for the "encore" show, he called for the driver to react and luckily for him, she did act, running over the fox cop leaving him half dead, then ran away with him and his two partners.   
   
After they returned to the old house at Tundratown, he started to feel pretty bad and sick, so both Zach and Leonard took him to a nearby hospital... were the doctors diagnosed him with a lethal disease that would end up killing him in just a few more years, due to the toxic gas he had breathed in from the propane tanks.   
   
Clawmilton's mind snapped that night, he went completely nuts and wanted to ran away from the house, and that's exactly what he did, he even took the time to even let a note for his former colleagues, since he didn't want to be found ever again... after that day, he spent the next few years searching for a cure, he literally scanned the entire city, he went to every hospital, every clinic, every medical center, but none of them could help him... so he decided to take things by his own hands. He remembered the news of the Night Howler case, something about an old hospital in the outskirts of the city... when he found the Cliffside's hospital, he locked himself inside and started to live there, waiting that some day, he could find the cure. 

"You alone?, what the heck were you thinking?".   
   
"D-do you know what I was before I became a criminal?...", the tiger coughed, "I was a doctor actually hehe... sigh...".   
   
Judy was curious about Clawmilton's severe change on his life, but she knew that if she went there, the tiger would pass away before he could tell her the identity of the driver, which was still a mystery for her.   
   
"So...", Judy rolled her eyes down and slowly began to move them up, "who was the one... who was driving the truck?...".   
   
The tiger remained silent, not for too long as he couldn't stop coughing, he soon began to chuckle louder and louder, his laugh then started to echo through the entire room, through the entire building, "Oh, you little bunny...".   
   
"You always referred to her as a "mammal"... what specie is she?".   
   
"Hehehe... you... already know...", Clawmilton's voice was getting lower and softer with every second, his final hour was closing in.   
   
"What?, no, no!, don't you dare to...!".   
   
"Hehe... you... h-have seen... her...", the tiger began to stretch his paw towards Judy, "every... day... every... you...", his last words were unrecognizable, all that Judy could understand was a mumble pretty similar to the word "mirror" or something like that, and it didn't made one damn sense to her.   
   
"What are you saying?!, Joe stay with me!", Judy began to shook the dying tiger's chest.   
   
"Tell Moe that... I'm sorry... and that I... love... h... hi... m....", the tiger took his last breath and finally passed away, his eyes were now closed and he set up for a never ending sleep.   
   
Five years after the case that changed Judy's life forever, the whole organization that was involved in the case was now disbanded, the two lieutenants were most certainly never to be seen ever again in the streets of Zootopia, and in the end, Joe Clawmilton, the main instigator and main source of inspiration for Judy to keep pushing forward, was now dead, lying right next to her in the middle of an old hospital.   
   
Though Judy wanted to break down and rest for a while right there alongside the dead tiger, she hopped down from the stretcher and walked towards the exit of the building.   
   
The ghost from the past that haunted the three crooks could now rest in peace, but the angel of death that terrified every mammal that stood in her way, still had one more job to finish before retiring.


	11. The Desperate Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.

~Hopps apartment, Present day~

 

After returning to her home, Judy jumped right into her bed, she didn't even took her clothes off, she was way to tired to do or even think on doing anything else that wasn't sleeping, she didn't even wanted to think about Clawmilton's odd description about the truck's driver, all that he said was "every day, every, you" and something that sounded similar to "mirror", but with a lot of gasping and coughing in the middle.

Judy fell asleep without even noticing it, but by the time she batted for what it seemed to be just a second, it was already morning again, and she still felt really, really exhausted, she couldn't rest not even a bit through the whole night since, well, she couldn't even feel it. It was already four p.m. but she didn't want to get up, she still felt tired but it was now possible for her to kick in her intellect and try to get new leads with all the remaining information that Clawmilton left her before passing away.

Even thought she expected to find something, she just wasn't able to relate the tiger's words in a coherent way, "every day, every, you, mirror", the first idea was pretty clear, she saw many kinds of mammals every day, since she was always outside now looking for leads and clues, but that still didn't gave her and idea of the driver's identity, the next words were "every" and "you", it didn't make any sense either, it looked like if there was a word missing between them, a word that could possibly give the sentence a coherent sense, but while she couldn't guess the word, the others would remain unclear. And finally, the mumbling, she wasn't one hundred percent accurate about it's veracity, but it was the most similar word that she could find in her vocabulary to compare with, "mirror".

Judy opened up a text block on her phone, she wrote down the three ideas hoping that her mind could assimilate them in a better way.   
  
_EVERY DAY_  
  
_EVERY YOU_  
  
_MIRROR_  
  
The first phrase was fine, the second one seemed incomplete and the third idea was just totally impossible for her to solve, so she stuck to the idea of completing the second phrase, and maybe in the way, the mirror would solve himself.   
  
Judy tried to place all the words that she could imagine to make sense between the two words, she tried with place, step, stage, scene, crook, path, friend, partner, fox... she knew something was interfering on her job when she put that last word on the text, Judy slapped herself and pulled out Nick from her mind, then she resumed with the word game.   
  
Finally, one word seemed to match perfectly, "time". "Every day, every time you...", indeed, it made sense and it didn't felt strange like the rest of the words that she tried with before, all that it remained for her to deduce, was the meaning of the mirror involved in all the issue. An idea illuminated the tired rabbit's brain, but first she looked deep inside of her, searching for the necessary strength to finally get up from her bed, and once she had done that, she walked towards the mirror of her room.   
  
She looked terrible, the makeup from her eye bags was starting to fade and fall away, her globes had small red colored veins within them, and all of her clothes were dirty and covered with dust, she was a complete mess indeed... but she didn't cared. She began to examine her mirror, the borders, the top, the bottom, the left side, the right side, she even looked behind it to see if there was anything that could have a secret meaning hidden, but it was hopeless, there wasn't any switch, button, blood mark, scratch, nothing that her mind could use to pull out a coherent idea from the word said by the tiger, it was just... a normal mirror, and all that she was doing, was looking herself at it.   
  
"Looking myself at the mirror...", Judy's pupils widened, she ran back to her bed and grabbed the phone, then she wrote the words that she just said moments ago.   
  
_EVERY DAY_  
  
_EVERY TIME YOU_  
  
_LOOK YOURSELF AT THE MIRROR_   
  
Her arms trembled, her whole body was trembling in fact, she had finally solved the tiger's riddle, but Judy didn't felt any satisfaction after reading it, she felt scared and confused, she wasn't the one that ran over Nick, that stupid tiger just played with her at his final moments and didn't gave any real clues, Judy began to squeeze her phone and was right about to throw it to the mirror, but then her intellect kicked in again, and she froze in her pose, with both of her paws raised, aiming directly to her mirror... she remembered that she asked the Clawmilton for the specie of the driver, and then he said what he said, but what he really meant wasn't to point Judy as Nick's aggressor, what he really meant, was to point that, the driver's specie, was the one that Judy watched every day, every time that she looked herself at the mirror...   
  
Judy now got a new lead, all that she had to do was to find any possible suspects, he ran for her door and opened it, but when she exited from her apartment, she ran directly into both of her neighbors.

"Hey there Judy! uhm... didn't we just-".   
  
"Hello Pronk, I'd like to talk but I've got to-".   
  
"Hey, didn't we just saw her a while ago in the street?", Bucky looked at his partner, who was gazing at him with an angry look on his eyes.   
  
"I was just about to say that before she interrupted me!".   
  
"Wh-what?", Judy's heartbeat began to increase amazingly, "y-you saw m-me?".   
  
"Yeah!, and we even spoke to you!, you had those same clothes and a black hat, and you also looked taller!", Pronk placed his hoof right below his chin.   
  
"Yeah!, what happened to you in the way Jude?".   
  
Judy knew that what she just concluded in her room was actually true, but she still needed to know where did the rabbit go, so she had to make the pair of idiots to keep talking, "Oh yes, yes... uhmm... And do you remember what I told you?".   
  
"Yeah!, you said you were going to the hospital!".   
  
"The hospital?...", Judy gazed at her phone and looked the hour, it was already five p.m. so the visiting hours had already begun an hour ago, "Oh god!, Nick!".   
  
"Yeah!, you were going to-", Bucky couldn't finish his phrase, Judy left only a blurred shadow of her silhouette as she ran like a cheetah across the savannah towards the stairs of the building.   
  
Judy was running fiercely through the streets, she was hitting everybody that was in her way, which resulted in many reproaches from the mammals across the rabbit's race, but she didn't listen to any of them, her mind was set on trying to get to the hospital as far as she could. When she arrived at it, she was breathing heavily, she was exhausted, but she was so close to finally meet the truck's driver, she was just so close to put an end to all, that Judy pulled off the last of her inner strength and made a final race into the building. The deer behind the bar greeted Judy with a strange tone of voice, almost like if she was asking her something instead of just greeting her, and then she said;   
  
"Didn't you just went to see your partner a few moments ago?".   
  
The rabbit's eyes opened wide as she continued to ran through the corridors of the hospital, she needed to get to Nick's room before it was too late. When she got to the window that allowed the people from the corridor to watch the room's interior, she gazed horrified at the figure of a dark looking rabbit that was right on top of Nick's bed, holding a knife in her right paw above of the sleeping fox's chest.

Judy's blood boiled for the first time in five years, she felt again the same emotion that was always hidden within her heart whenever she saw Nick in danger, that need of hers of making sure that nothing would happen to her partner, she used the new energy that was just given to her and blasted through the window, shattering it into pieces. When she landed inside of the room, she jumped right into the mysterious rabbit and pushed it from the bed, while the knife fell to the ground and was no longer in the rabbit's possession.   
  
The former cop now gazed at the knocked down rabbit, who's moans had a female tone, she was wearing a pretty similar black coat to Judy's one, she also had black pants, a white shirt and a black scarf, with the only difference that she was wearing a black fedora hat that was no longer on her head, since it was fallen of due to Judy's attack on her... the rabbit started to get up slowly, and then gazed back at Judy. She had yellow eyes that seemed to burn whatever she looked at, and she was now looking right at Judy with a really angered expression on her face, but she started to chuckle right in front of her, and then made a run to the door.

"Catch me if ya' can sucka'!".   
  
The rabbit with the yellow eyes ran away from the room, Judy gazed for a seconds at Nick and then resumed to pursuit the runaway. Both of them arrived to the lobby going through the legs of many big sized mammals, they jumped from the back of an hippo right into the head of an elephant, the slid down through his trunk to finally reach the exit, they were now running outside the building.   
  
The chase continued into the vegetable stalls area, the fleeing rabbit was jumping from fruit crate to fruit crate, Judy was right behind her sliding through the different types of fruits and vegetables that the stalls contained, they even jumped high enough to reach the blankets of the locals, and were now running through them.

"Stop!, you stupid piece of crap!" Judy wanted to swear really badly, but unfortunately for her, there were kids watching.   
  
"That's the best ya' got?!, Ha!", the rabbit took an unexpected turn at the end of the street, then slid down through a whole directly into Little Rodentia.   
  
Judy slid through the same whole, the situation was starting to get oddly familiar, she saw the runaway jumping from building to building, sowing chaos across the small town, the former cop was right behind the steps of the yellow eyes rabbit, after jumping over the train line and sliding between a couple of buildings, they both exited from the mice neighborhood and were back again at the streets.   
  
They arrived to the train station, the first place of the city that Judy ever knew, the runaway rabbit entered the building and began to throw many kinds of small knives from her coat directly to Judy, the near mammals began to scream at the fear of getting hit by one of the stabbing weapons, but Judy wasn't afraid, she dodged all of the crook's attempts of taking her down, stopping the last knife with her bare paw. Right next to the train, the rabbit began to climb up from one of the borders of the train's door, it took her quite a couple of seconds to get to the top, but she was now right on top of the roof of the transport, while Judy arrived just a few moments ago at the scene, the train started the move and the rabbit began to laugh maniacally.   
  
The former cop quickly gazed around trying to find a way to get into the moving train, she saw a sleeping giraffe sat in a nearby seat, she took the necessary impulse, and then ran at maximum speed towards the back of the mammal, easily climbing his large neck and jumping right into the giraffe's head, using it as a springboard, sending Judy directly into the roof of the last wagon of the train.   
  
The yellow eyes rabbit was looking horrified at Judy's reckless jump, she was growling angry, her eyes began to burn once again, Judy was now advancing slowly towards her while the train was starting to gain speed. The runaway rabbit began to walk backwards slowly, she was still throwing knifes at her pursuer, but in the same way that before, Judy managed to dodge all of the knifes that were now falling to the void of the jungle in the outskirts of Zootopia, and when the crook found herself out of ammunition, Judy seized the opportunity and threw the knife that she had stopped before with her paw right into one of the rabbit's legs, who was now screaming in pain.   
  
Judy was now standing right next to the squirming rabbit, she pulled out the knife from her leg and grabbed her by the collar, her cold and dark amethyst eyes were now meeting with the burning yellow eyes of the one she pursued through the city, the one who just tried to take what was of Nick's life away from her.   
  
She was looking directly into who seemed to be indeed the truck's mysterious driver.


	12. Judgment Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.

~Zootopia's Express, Tracks to Bunny Burrows~

 

Judy shook the collar of the rabbit as she was looking at her, their gazes were almost irradiating sparks as they met in the center of an invisible energy ray... the anger and blood thirst began to take control of Judy's mind, she raised her paw and began to hit the knocked rabbit right in her face time after time. Judy was now seeing red, she was thrilled, she waited so long for that moment that she felt that she couldn't stop herself from hitting the rabbit, who was soon starting to spit blood out from her mouth, then she began to chuckle and to cough blood at the same time while she was still gazing at Judy's eyes.   
   
"Ya're quite the rude one huh... tough girl...".   
   
"I've kicked the whole city while searching for you... and know, you're finally at my feet", Judy struck her again.   
   
The bleeding rabbit was spitting blood from her mouth again, she was littering Judy's face all over with it, "And ya' think that ya've won?, Hahaha!".   
   
"Stop laughing!", Judy continued throwing punches at the rabbit even tought that deep insde, she knew that if she kept hitting her in that way, she may end up killing her, and although that was actually what she wanted to do from the beginning, she still needed to know the whole story, Judy's soul was screaming for her to find the truth.   
   
"Uhh... ya' paws are all painted red now... haha...", the rabbit was still spitting blood, "just like all the rest of your whole existence right now...".   
   
"Don't start with that type of crap, you're going to tell me everything that I want to know!".   
   
"Uhuhuhu... Judy...", calling Judy by her name made the former cop to lower her paws and stop her vicious assault.   
   
"Y-you know my name?".   
   
"Of course I do ya' dumb bunny...", the bleeding rabbit suddenly smirked, "how wouldn't I know my lil' sister's name... haha... hehe... hehehehe!".   
   
 Judy's whole system stopped working while the rabbit was laughing uncontrollably, the words of the bleeding mammal that she had lying right below her, ran over her just like the truck that put Nick into coma, she literally fell like if she was being struck with the baseball bat that she used to knock down the zebra and the lion years ago. Judy soon found herself sweating and trembling due to the shock that her mind just gave her at the time of processing the rabbit's words, she was now paralyzed, she couldn't move a muscle or say a word, her limbs would just not answer to her, she was completely immobilized.   
   
"Je... Je...", Judy was doing all that she could to pull out the words from her mouth, "Je... Jessica?".   
   
"Ha!", Jessica was cleaning her mouth with the collar of her blood stained white shirt, "And here I thought that ya' were just another grey furred dumb bimbo bunny that only knew how to move her mouth to say pretty things... but I'll handle it to ya', ya' hit hard...".   
   
"Yo-you... you were... b-but...", Jessica took advantage of Judy's shock state and kicked her in the gut with both of her feet, she quickly pulled out the knife from her leg and stabbed one of Judy's paws with it, then Judy then let out a scream of pain.   
   
"Funny how things change in a second huh?", Jessica got on top of her sister, she was now sinking the knife deeper in Judy's bloody paw, while the rabbit kept shouting from the pain that was going through all of her body.   
   
"Ho-how... wh-why?!".   
   
"Bah...", Jessica spitted out one of her two frontal teeth, "If ya' want to know so badly... I'll tell ya'..."   
   
After she retreated from the space academy, Jessica was completely destroyed, she didn't want to try going back there in her life ever again, all that she wanted in that moment, was to disappear from reality and never came back, and that was exactly what she was going to do... She wandered around the city, looking for the right spot to put an end to her miserable life, when she reacted back, she found herself standing right at the border of a rooftop, looking down to the ground, she had to be at least twenty floors above the surface, a fall from there would surely be enough to kill her, but she got hit by an unidentified tranq-dart and fell back to the roof instead of into the void, her eyes began to close and the last thing that she saw, was an approaching shadow from another bunny.   
   
She woke up handcuffed and with her mouth covered with duct tape, she was inside a room with a red light, there were a group of mammals chatting about certain "sale" that they were going to make, one the mammals turned back and saw the already waken up bunny, he opened a door and called for a name, the entire group began to leave the room and soon another rabbit entered, closing the door behind him, leaving Jessica down at his disposal.   
   
It was soon revealed to Jessica that while she was unconscious, she had undergone an operation, and she was no longer able to have any children, just so she could be used by that rabbit to give him as much pleasure as he wanted, and every time he wanted. She didn't know how much time she spent alongside that rabbit, but while she was trapped inside the room, she was given food and water so she could keep in fit, soon enough, she managed to convince her "owner" to move a t.v. to her room so she could do something else that just please him.   
   
After many years in there, some days, while the rabbit wasn't to be found on the outside of the room, Jessica turned on the t.v. and watched whatever it was that was on the air at the time, she would eventually watch the news channel, and she would found out something that would end up tearing apart the rest of his already shattered in pieces mind.   
   
It was the new of the year, Zootopia's first ever rabbit officer Judy Hopps, had solved the biggest mystery of the city alongside a fox called Nicholas Wilde, both of them were recognized as heroes and awarded for their big achievement. Just by hearing at the bunny's last name, watching her on screen, her happy amethyst eyes, her shining smile, the waves of happiness and hope that radiated from her body, made Jessica to see her old self materialized in that small cute bunny, who was most surely be one of her brand new brothers and sisters.   
   
Jessica exploded in rage, she was angry, she was jealous, she couldn't stand the fact that Judy's dream became a reality, while she, who was also a Hopps, who also moved to Zootopia searching for her own dreams to come true, was literally just going deeper and deeper in the darkest of the misery pits of town... Jessica went nuts that day, she destroyed the t.v. with her paws and was now spilling blood in the whole room. Her owner soon arrived at the scene to see what the heck was going on, and when he looked at Jessica, he felt how his skin began to burn as he gazed into the mad bunny's eyes, she jumped on top of him and literally began to tear apart his skin with her teeth and her paws, she butchered him, she annihilated him.   
   
Covered by blood, Jessica tried to ran away from whatever that place was, but her escape would only last seconds, since she would be hit by another tranq-dart coming from the group of mammal's that seemed to be the rabbit's friends, and she fell asleep once more.   
   
When she woke up again, she was handcuffed to a wall inside a pretty big room, she wasn't alone though, there were many other female mammals by her side, deers, giraffes, wolves, all of them trying to escape from their binding. After some time, a rhino appeared in the room, he referred to himself as Blackhorn, he was their current owner, but by the time that someone showed up and was interested on buying any of the "princesses" that were in the room, they would immediately leave the complex and start a new life with their respective new "daddy".   
   
Jessica spent months in the complex, some of the other females were soon bought, but no bunny seemed to be interested in her, mostly because of the story of her attacking her last owner, and also by the terrifying aura that her burning yellow eyes gave to whoever dared to cross sights with her.   
   
One day, there was a tiger passing through the corridor that was outside the room, he looked at her and tasted the fire of her eyes, she didn't actually care for him, but the tiger knew that the handcuffed bunny had gone through a lot in her life, and he couldn't be more right.   
   
By the time the swat assault began, the wall that was right behind her started to crumble down, the handcuffs were crushed by the falling rocks and she was now free once again, she didn't think it twice and ran for the door. There were several swat units fighting with who seemed to be members of the rhino's organization, she ran through all the chaos without getting even noticed due to her size and her blurring speed... Jessica ended up in a garage that had a huge tunnel at the end of it, and there was an enormous truck right at the entrance of the tunnel.   
   
She jumped into the door so she could opened it, then hopped back to the ground, the sound of steps in the distance made her turn her gaze to her back, and there she saw the same tiger with who crossed sights before everything started to fell apart, none of them said a word, but Jessica jumped right into the vehicle and closed the door, the seat was too big for her and she couldn't reach the truck's handle, she quickly searched through the back of the truck and found several books, she placed them one on top of the other, all in a blink of an eye, she turned on the engine, threw a book to the engine so it would remain pressed, and climbed up the tower of books that she constructed seconds ago, she was now able to see through the window and had the vehicle to her complete disposal.   
   
After escaping by the tunnel, she felt relieved, she even let out a creepy smile, but it would vanish soon since the radio from the vehicle started to react.   
   
"Hey!, I know you're there!".   
   
Clawmilton managed to convince her of holding her escape for just a few more time... At that time Jessica didn't even knew why she accepted, she didn't cared for the money or anything else, all that she wanted was... she didn't even knew what she wanted actually.   
   
She arrived at the industrial area and was now waiting in the shadows for the tiger's call, there was a huge explosion in the distance, so Jessica knew thought that the fireworks were the so called "signal", he threw another book at the accelerator and began to advance towards the smoke cloud.   
   
"NOW!".   
   
Jessica watched what was just meters away from her, her sister Judy and her partner Nick, both of them covered in blood and dirt, lying in the ground due to the tiger's shove... right it that moment, when she was looked at the knocked officers, when she gazed at her sister's terrified expression... she knew why she accepted the tiger's call for help, she finally realized what she wanted to do after she escaped from the complex...

She just wanted to se Judy burn in hell.   
   
The remaining of Jessica's mind broke out at that moment, an horrible smirk drawed across her face and began to laugh creepily... the mad bunny threw another book at the accelerator and sounded the truck's big horn as she advanced towards the fallen cops, she just enjoyed every second of that sweet moment. But she wasn't counting with Nick's last desperate move to save Judy, she ran over him... but not over her sister. Jessica felt frustrated at first, but after turning back her head and looking how desperate and bad Judy looked at her probably dead partner, she regained her horrifying smirk immediately... Jessica opened the back part of the truck and let the trio of crooks to jump in, then made it for the exit of the industrial area. 

"When I knew about yar' little "depression", the horrible things that ya've done searching for me, all because of that stupid fox... I just reaffirmed my new idea, the idea of that my new motivation in life... was to make yars a living HELL!"

"Hnghnn... you monster..." Judy's eyes were half opened, she was getting weaker due to the loss of blood.  
   
"The rest is... history", Jessica sank down stronger the knife in Judy's paws, "I spent the last few years following yar' cute little investigation from a really close distance...".   
   
"Hnghnn... y-you always knew?!", Judy's arm was completely paralyzed... and she wasn't feeling her paw anymore.   
   
"I've known that damn city far before you were even born, ya' stupid brat!", Jessica punched Judy's face a couple of times, "I knew what ya' were going to do even before ya' did!".   
   
"But... Jessica...".   
   
"It's useless Judy... ya've failed, I've won...", Jessica began to laugh louder and louder, "and after I finish you off... I'll go back to the hospital, and take what remains of your partner's pathetic life!, and there would be no one that can stop me! AHAHAHA!".   
   
Judy's inner strength wasn't helping her much this time, she couldn't feel one of her upper paws and the other one was being grabbed by one of Jessica's, and she was so tired and exhausted that she couldn't break free, the situation was clearly on her sister's favor... but when she saw a big signboard approaching at maximum speed, Judy's mind quickly drew a sly plan that would take Jessica out once and for all, all that she had to do was the same thing that Nick had made in many occasions before in the past.   
   
Gain time.   
   
"Oh, I guess you're right Jessica, I've beem a terrible sister...", Judy changed her voice tone to a more sad but comical one.   
   
"Yeh!, yar' just a-... wait what?", Jessica's eyes widened and her hears became floppy as she heard the words that came from Judy's mouth, "what did ya' say?".   
   
"I've never even met you before because you left before I was born... and now that we finally met officially... the first thing that I do it's to chase you with the intention of taking you out!, without even asking were have you been all these years!".   
   
"Y-ya'... th-that's not-".   
   
"Jessica... my big sister...", Judy was doing the impossible, she was using the power of cuteness to distract her sister, her eyes regained their pure amethyst color for a brief period of time, and she was now looking all deep and sad at Jessica, "I'm really sorry for all that has happened to you... I'm really really sorry... I love you sister...".   
   
"J-Judy... ya' can't be serious... after all I've done to y-you?", Jessica stopped from grabbing Judy's paw, and then she went out from Judy's top, she was now standing right in front of her lying sister trembling and breathing agitated.   
   
"Well... you know what they say...", Judy kicked Jessica in the gut with the power of retribution on her side then stuck back with all of her body to the train's roof, "Try everything...".   
   
The signboard soon impacted Jessica's back, it hit her so hard that she was literally stuck to the signboard, right on top of the letters that said "Entering Bunny Burrows". Judy pulled out the knife from her paw and moaned in pain, she jumped from the train right into the tracks behind and landed violently into the ground.

As she was moaning and breathing hardly, Judy got up as quick as she could, she saw how Jessica was now falling down from the signboard crashing down into the ground with all the frontal part of her body, Judy began to walk slowly towards her sister, grabbing the arm of her injured paw with the other one and dragging her left leg.   
   
When she got to Jessica's side, she rolled her up with one of her feet, she hopped on top of her and started to punch her as many times as she could with her sane paw right in the face, now both of Judy's paw were covered in blood such as the rest of her clothes actually, with both of her own blood and Jessica's one.   
   
Jessica was coughing and having muscle spasms with both of her eyes closed... when Judy stopped punching her, she opened them slowly, the yellow fire had faded away and been extinguished, they were just now filled with fear and despair.   
   
"Y-ya' rascal... y-ya'... ya' tricked me!", Jessica moaned in pain as Judy punched her one more time. 

"It's called, sigh... a hustle...", Judy looked around to make sure that there wasn't any kids nearby, "bitch".   
   
"Hnghnn... ga-hawd!".   
   
"You better start saying your prayers Jessica...", Judy raised up the bloody knife and placed it right above Jessica's neck, "It's judgment day".


	13. Death of the Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.

~Bunny Burrows, Outskirts~

 

"It's judgment day", Judy gazed at Jessica's eyes, and to her surprise, they were now covered not just in blood but in tears as well, "are you crying?, that won't work... you know that...". 

"Oh...", the half dead rabbit was whimpering, "Judy...", as she was also moaning because of the pain of her wounds. 

"You made a big mistake by placing all of your... your...", Judy's eyebrows arched, she was getting mad, "horrible and miserable tragedies!... on top of a couple of mammal's that hadn't done anything bad to you!, we didn't even know you! and still... you... you...", the former cop shouted with all the hatred of her heart,  "YOU TOOK NICK AWAY FROM ME!".   
   
Jessica's cry was filled with despair and dread, she would no longer had the reigns of the situation, "Judy... I-I... I-I...".   
   
Judy groaned and closed her eyes for a brief moment, she was preparing to give her sister the final blow with the knife, "Any last words?... sister...".   
   
"I-I...", Jessica swallowed more blood than spittle, she coughed and spitted out a lot of blood, "I-I just want to... hehehe... th-thank... you".   
   
Judy's floppy ears shuddered, so did her paw that was holding the knife, "What?, thank me?... for what?".   
   
"F-for what ya' said earlier... hehe... I know that ya' were lying actually but, still...", Jessica squirmed in pain and moaned, she was whimpering as she talked "after all these years o-of wandering alone by the city... of being through so much t-torture... I've never met any other mammal that... told m-me... things like that! agh...".   
   
"Y-you...", Judy shook her head from side to side, "You're just trying to trick me too!".   
   
Jessica's turned off eyes were being gazed directly into Judy's shining amethysts, she wasn't actually lying to her sister, she began to slowly lift up the only remaining limb that she could still feel of her body, her right arm was now approaching to Judy's left cheek, she placed her bloody paw into it and rubbed it softly.   
   
"Even if y-ya' were just lying... I-I really... felt l-like... all the hatred... all my anger... all my suffering... just disappeared for... that brief mo-moment of... agh!", Jessica was coughing blood again, "o-of hearing you call me... s-sister and... say th-that you were sorry and... that ya' loved me...", Jessica was crying badly after that last sentence, "It just made me so happy!, after all the horror and pain that I-I made you go through... you still had the guts to tell me those t-things!...".   
   
Judy's teeth were pressing hard against each other, she couldn't help it, tears were falling from her eyes and crawling down her cheeks, she didn't wanted to cry, she hated, she despised Jessica way too much to let her knew that she got to her, but by some reason, Judy just wasn't able to hide her emotions, she wasn't able to maintain the hatred and the anger on her mind, they were slowly beginning to fade away... she wanted to swear so much at that moment, but, hell, Jessica was her sister... Judy couldn't change that.   
   
"Y-you are being r-really... really unfair with me... Jessica", Judy shoved the tears from her face, spreading the blood all over her face, "Y-you come to my life, you take away what I loved the most from it... and now you do this to me... why can't you just s-stop punishing me like this?, don't you love me too?".   
   
 "J-Judy...", Jessica's paw moved from Judy's cheek to the knife that she was holding in the air, she grabbed it wrapping around Judy's paw and began to shake it, "I w-would never be able to repair everything I h-have done to you... b-but...", the dying rabbit was nearly at her breaking point, she knew she had to gave her sister just what she wanted from the beginning, "but I can give you my life!".   
   
"Hnghnn...", the paw that was holding the knife was shaking, the cold hand of Jessica was pulling the knife down to her.   
   
"It's the only thing I ha-have l-left... and I'm going to d-die anyway so... Judy...", Jessica's fire turned on again for literally a second before turning off again, "take my life!, end this nightmare once and for all!".   
   
 _'You're the angel of death after all...'_ , Jessica wasn't able to speak anymore, she wasn't able to even turn her head around, she could only move her eyes and watch directly at a petrified Judy who was still holding the knife in the air. They remained like that for a while, the sun was starting to hide in the horizon, a cold wind burst made both sisters to tremble and squirm in pain.   
   
Judy nodded with her head at her sister's last words, she removed the hold of her sister's dead arm and moved the knife right in the top of Jessica's forehead until the point were it was literally touching it with the end of the blade... just one stab was necessary, it was just one miserable more push that she had to make... and her revenge would be complete. She raised the knife high, it was now floating on top of Jessica's head, Judy's whole body was trembling, she wasn't able to find the strength in herself to do it, she couldn't dare for much that she wanted, it was so frustrating for her that she let out an horrifying scream from the inner of her throat, a scream so loud and piercing that it echoed around the entire fields of high grass that were surrounding the two rabbits, and after she was done from letting out all of her frustration, she sank violently the knife downwards, aiming directly for Jessica's forehead.   
   
No blood was spilled from the rabbit with yellow eyes, Judy noticed that she had stopped the charge right when she was about to pierce her sister's forehead, she had barely made a scratch on the skin of Jessica...   
   
Judy broke out in tears and crumbled down, she was lying now in the opposite direction to were Jessica was lying, like if the two of them had run into the other the fast enough to bash their heads and send them flying backwards. 

"I can't... I can't do it... I just can't do it Jessica!, I'm sooooorryyyyy!", Judy was starting to cough blood and feel an horrible and stinging pain, there was no inner strength left inside her, and death was now beginning to crawl all the way from her toes towards her heart and her brain.   
   
"Huh... huh...", Jessica was mumbling, she was drowning in her own blood and couldn't spit it out from her mouth, she began to spill it through her lips downwards her cheeks so she could talk again, "Ya'... yar' too soft... too kind...".   
   
"You're my sister damn it!", Judy's whimpering was stopping slowly, the pain was dominating more and more of her body, "I've already l-lost Nick... I can't loose you t-too...".   
   
"Huh... sorry to -cough- d-disappoint you lil' sister... but at this rate... we're both going to die out here in the cold... hehehe... hahaha...".   
   
"Hghnn... h-how can you laugh at a time l-like this?, you d-dumb bunny..." Judy began to contract herself into a the form of a small sphere.   
   
"It's not th-that I want to... hehehe... I'm mad remember?, hehehe... ugh...".   
   
"And I thought I was mad when I combed the w-whole city looking for you...".   
   
"I guess... hehehe... t-that is... a family issue...".   
   
Both of the sisters laughed softly, luckily for them, at the end of the struggle, their last moments together seemed to be something that they would gladly remember when they were at the other side of the grave... Judy moaned in pain again and coughed more blood, she couldn't move neither her legs or her arms, she was lying face up gazing at the stars that were starting to appear as the night was taken over the skies, and she just couldn't do anything else...   
   
"Look at us... two bunnies here... covered in each other's blood, with both of our bodies wounded all along with knife cuts and bruises and broken ribs and...", Judy wanted to keep naming the wounds that she could remember from the fight with Jessica, but her voice was fading away from her throat, "and... I wonder... how would the rest of the m-mammals react if they could see us now?... they would think it twice before calling us "cute" or "cottontail" and things like that... right Jessica?".   
   
Judy didn't get an answer, she didn't hear a single word from her sister, she couldn't even hear the sound from the ground being scraped by the movements of Jessica's back, so that could only mean one thing... Judy was now alone in the cold, solitary and endless darkness of the night.   
   
"Huh... you just had to get to me... hadn't you... dumb bunny... dumb bunny...", Judy was repeating the same words time after time, she knew it was her turn to go where Jessica was being now, so she eyes began to close slowly, but she didn't stopped from saying those words...   
   
Her soul separated from her body in that moment, the pain suddenly stopped and Judy felt extremely light, she felt like she could fly... that she could fly all the remaining way to Bunny Burrows and see her parents one last time, so she could thank them forever all the wonderful things that they have done in the past for her... afterwards, she would fly back to Zootopia and say goodbye to all of the friends that she left behind by her desire for revenge...   
   
Fangmeyer, who didn't show any fear when she was kidnapped by the crook trio... Wolford, who was brave enough to came to the rescue when the situation was getting ugly... Francine, who had been such a good friend right before Judy's departure from the ZPD... Clawhauser, who made Judy laugh so many times when she was depressed... Finnick, who helped her through her quest, no matter how bad she treated him... Bogo... who covered for her when he knew that she had crossed the line, and was taking the case to a the limit... and of course... her beloved sly fox that was already sleeping... Nick... she missed Nick so much, she wanted to see him wake up, she wanted to hug him and never let him go away from her side ever again... she wanted to be with him... just with him... but the long-awaited reunion would have to keep waiting in line... just a little more...

"dumb bunny... dumb bunny...".

Judy and Jessica were now lying in the ground right in front of the other, the sisters that once were enemies, and that went to the limit trying to take each other's life... were now resting, resting from all the pain, from all the suffering, from all the bad things that the life threw at her both... they were simply sleeping, waiting to wake up in a different place... a place were the angels couldn't die, so they could start again... together... just like real sisters.

"dumb bunny... dumb bunny... dumb... dumb... dum... dum... duh...".


	14. The Long Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.

~Darkness, Somewhere~

 

It was all dark, all pitch black, you couldn't even see your own body, you couldn't neither feel or touch any limb from it, you couldn't turn your head around to see if there was something behind you, because when you had the idea of doing it, it was quite possibly that you weren't actually doing it... how could you know that you were moving a leg, lifting up an arm, turning around your head, speaking words from your mouth, snapping your fingers between them, running in a certain direction, jumping from where you were supposed to be standing... there was no sound, no movement, no image, no nothing... you couldn't even tell if you had your eyes closed or open... all that you could do, was just stare at the empty darkness that was surrounding the whole place... assuming that there was a place to begin with.   
   
Being alone in the dark with literally nothing around you, no mammals, no threes, no wind and not even ground was something that you'll hardly forget if you ever did make it out from there, it was the closest experience to what death was supposed to be like. There wasn't any pain nor any sadness since you couldn't feel any more emotions no matter how hard you tried, yes, you could remember everything that happened before you closed your eyes and began to sleep, but your soul was practically just floating in the middle of nowhere, and all of your inner feelings and sensations, were slowly turning off one by one...   
   
Suspended in an nonexistent dream, the memories from the past years welled through her mind, all of them since year one, since the whole problem started, the kidnapping case, the underground complex raid, the escape through the sewers, the crash at the industrial area, the arrest of the runaway crooks, the truck that ran over her partner, the arrival at the hospital, the revealed truth about the mysterious trucks, her bloody crusade seeking for vengeance, the fact of how she lost herself in the way and became just what she vowed to purge from the streets of her beloved city... and soon, they all slowly began to vanish into oblivion... just like the remaining of her already punished soul.   
   
But...   
   
The blackness of the void was suddenly being torn apart by small glints of a white light that came from above, from beneath, from below, from behind. The light came from everywhere around the empty space, both shining and blinding beams of light vanished the shadows and reversed the view... now it wasn't all pitch black, but instead, an empty white void. The place was pretty similar to it's old state, with the difference that now Judy could see herself, she could see the clothes that she was wearing, she could feel and move her paws at will, she used them to rubber her face and make sure that what she was living was actually real... and it surely it was.   
   
Judy felt that she was standing in something, she rolled her eyes down and saw that her body was projecting a shadow, so that meant that there was indeed a floor in which she could walk. The rabbit began to walk in a random direction since there wasn't anything on the distance that could be like a reference point for her to reach, she just wandered through the strange white room for what it seemed to be everlasting hours.   
   
The rabbit made a stop after a while and turned around to see if her march was taking her somewhere, but the place was just like the one from where she started, all white, all empty, no mammals, no buildings, no nothing.   
   
Disappointed, Judy gazed at the floor and sighed, she couldn't remember anymore why she was there and what had happened to her, the only thing that was going through her mind in that moment, was the blurry but familiar silhouettes of multiple mammals, but they were so badly rendered and focused, that she couldn't tell whose mammal were those, there were also images of lights, millions of lights, all moving quickly through what it seemed to be a moving platform.   
   
"Just... what it's my mind trying to tell me?", Judy wrapped her paws around her belly, "why I can't remember anything?".   
   
YOUNG RABBIT~   
   
"Huh?!", a strong voice broke the silence that was overwhelming the whole whiteness, Judy panicked as the tone of the voice made all of her limbs tremble in fear, she started to look everywhere in an attempt to find who was the one speaking, but just as before, all that she saw was a never ending white.   
   
THE HOUR OF JUSTICE IS AT HAND~   
   
"What?!", Judy keep turning around in multiple directions, she was cornered, trapped, completely intimidated by the strong male voice, "What do you mean by that?!".   
   
YOU HAVE DONE TOO MANY HARM AND WALKED UNPUNISHED FOR TOO LONG, YOUR BLACK SOUL IT'S OURS NOW~   
   
"M-my soul?!", a million of ghostly voices began to ring inside the grey rabbit's head, all of them whispering incomprehensible things and making Judy to feel an horrible pain that ran all over her body, "Ohhh... wh-what's this... for?!", Judy pressed her floppy hears with her paws, but that wasn't enough to stop the voices.   
   
A black puddle appeared right in front of the trembling rabbit, it began to advance towards Judy slowly, and when it was finally right below her feet, the puddle was now pulling the tortured creature downwards to its interior. Judy tried to fight back and break free, but the black substance was viscose and sticky, like if it was some kind of quicksand or swamp muddy water, she just couldn't escape from whatever that dark thing was. She moaned, she shouted for help, but no one came in her rescue, it was all white and empty, she was completely alone and at the mercy of the black puddle.   
   
When all of her body finally sank down in the substance, Judy stopped resisting and threw herself at the inevitable, she closed her eyes and saw how the last glint of light remaining in her view succumbed to the overwhelming darkness for one more time.   
   
Judy regained her conscience after some time, the never ending room was now all pitch black just like when she was in that suspended state the first time, but unlike then, she could now see herself, like when she was walking through the whiteness. Judy was standing alone in the dark, there was a small light coming from right above her head illuminating the small space that the little rabbit occupied, while the rest of the place was still pitch black... however...   
   
Three other lights appeared in front of Judy, all of them illuminating just a small spot like the one in which she was standing, all of them being occupied by three different mammals. The left light was surrounding a white furred tiger, the right light was surrounding a white furred lioness, and the light in the center, which was the one that was right in front of Judy, literally just a few meters from her, was surrounding a white furred rabbit with black eyes. The three mammals were all wearing the same clothes, white robes with black designs covering the entire attire, only the white rabbit had something that distinguished him from his fellow mammal colleagues, and that something was a small white gem that was attached to his forehead.   
   
"Welcome, young rabbit" the tiger was the one who spoke first.   
   
"The hour of justice is at hand..." then it was the lioness turn.   
   
And finally, the white rabbit turned his gaze at Judy, "Judith Laverne Hopps", it resulted that the rabbit's voice, was the same strong voice that had scared Judy before in the endless whiteness.   
   
There was a silence after the rabbit's words, and Judy didn't dare to say a word, she couldn't open her mouth, all that she could do was gaze both horrified and confused at the mysterious trio of white looking animals.   
   
"Do you know where you are right now?", the rabbit gaze directly at Judy's eyes.   
   
"I-I... I don't...".   
   
"You're standing at the edge that separates day and night, light and dark, life and death...", the almost poetic words of the tiger echoed around the room.   
   
"That means... I'm dead?", Judy turned her gaze at the tiger.   
   
"Physically you are", the lioness filled the room with her powerful voice, "but your soul still leaves, right here in the afterlife".   
   
"S-so... there is an afterlife?, but... I don't get it... shouldn't I be in a place like, with clouds or something?, or fire and lava and-".   
   
"Your soul it's quite an exceptional case", the rabbit stretched his paw and revealed a small sphere of energy that was white and black colored, resembling both light and darkness, "you've had done many good things through your life, just like a lot more of mammals that also passed away... but...".   
   
The tiger took the word just where the rabbit left, "but right at the end of it, the darkness of your soul viciously overwhelmed all of the existing light within you...".   
   
"And... why is that so?... I-I'd like to understand b-but you see... I can't remember anything that happened before I got here...".   
   
The trio looked at each other, then the lioness took the word, "You're memories were stripped from you in order to protect your mind from probably shattering in pieces".   
   
"We will return them to you now, so you can face our judgment properly", the rabbit stretched his empty paw and projected a beam of light right into the grey rabbit's forehead, Judy gasped at the surprise of the rabbit's mystical power, she began to moan as she was slowly beginning to remember all of what happened in the last five years... Judy now was breathing heavily looking down to the ground, when she could recover from the impact, she turned her gaze at the trio again.   
   
"I... I...", Judy swallowed, "I remember all now... I remember Bogo, I remember Finnick, I remember Jessica... and I remember Nick!".   
   
"Your soul was pure and clean, young Judith", the tiger looked down to the ground.   
   
"But in the last years, you let your inner darkness to grow bigger and bigger", the lioness shook her paws around.   
   
"And just now, right when you fell into the abyss of death...", the rabbit let the small sphere of energy fly away from his paw towards Judy, the sphere stopped right in the middle of the three mammals and the former cop.   
   
"Your white soul got trapped inside ambivalence", the tiger crossed his arms as he gazed back at Judy.   
   
"Which means that both darkness and light were now equal", the lioness also crossed her arms and gazed at the grey rabbit.   
   
"In this conditions, you can't enter neither hell or heaven, young Judith", the rabbit crossed his arms and the gem in his forehead began to shine, "You must face the judgment of the three, and then you will receive your soul back... so you can enter one of the two".   
   
Judy's mind was still being terrified by the images of the blurring mammals, the lights had disappeared and were replaced by the image of just one huge light right in front of her eyes, she didn't knew if that was product of the three strange mammals that were looking at her with the intention of judging her acts, or if it was just because of delicate state in which her mind currently was. She knew that this whole situation was something that no mammal in the world would ever to imagine to find himself in, it was just simply too mystical and strange, even for an adventurous and courageous rabbit like Judy was... she couldn't believe it, but she had no choice, she took a deep breath and then nodded at the trio, the white rabbit nodded as well and began to speak.   
   
The young rabbit had begun her life in the big city with really high expectancies, her cheerful and enthusiastic character took her to become a public figure alongside a friend that she found in the way, she uncovered a big mystery, became the hero and got famous. It all looked pretty well, she even convinced her friend to join the police force of which she was part of, they resolved many other cases and helped a lot of mammals out of the most dangerous and desperate situations, they were indeed making the world a better place, and as for Judy's soul, it was all white and clean.   
   
But all came crashing down after the kidnapping case.   
   
With Nick on coma, Judy's soul became tainted, she wasn't anymore the shining beacon that she was once before, she was just a horrible and gruesome shadow that terrified everyone and everything around her, carrying with her the shadow of tragedy and despair... but things would just from bad to worse. With Judy's attack on the mammals that bought the trucks from the auction, her soul became just more and more tainted, she lost her sense of dividing between good and bad... she wasn't even looking for justice. Even when she thought that she was, but she really wasn't.   
   
"That's not true!", Judy raised her voice and the whole room trembled.   
   
"You're lying, young rabbit", a powerful wind stream blasted off from the white rabbit's back and hit Judy directly as she protected herself with her arms, "that would not help you to enter the heavens".   
   
"B-but... I'm not!", Judy raised a foot and stomped the ground with it, "I was trying to do what was right!".   
   
"And what was exactly, that you considered to be "right"?", the tiger roared as he spoke.   
   
"W-well... uhm... find the one that hurt my friend and...".   
   
"And what?", the lioness placed her paws in her waist, "what were you going to do?".   
   
"I... I think that...", Judy wrapped her arms around her and looked sadly at the ground.   
   
"You wanted to kill her!", the rabbit's voice stroke down like lightning in Judy's floppy ears.   
   
"No!, I wanted to...! to...!... wait...", Judy's memories continued to come back to her mind, "her...?".   
   
The white rabbit's last sentence made Judy's memory to trigger and remember something, or someone actually, Judy remembered the one mammal that she was searching for during the last five years... she remembered her sister Jessica, the one that, inside Judy's mind, had destroyed her life completely when she appeared in it.   
   
"You were willing to kill your own blood, your own elder sister...", the tiger eye's were filled with determination and his eyebrows were arched down.   
   
"You pursued her for five long and hatred years!", the lioness pointed at Judy with one of her paws.   
   
"Hurting mammals through the entire city, both criminals and innocent citizens by equal... using such treacherous methods like torture to make them talk... and to top things off, the one person that you were looking for your revenge to be complete, was no other than your sister Jessica Hopps!".   
   
The white rabbit's words pierced through Judy's with the blurring speed of a cheetah running across Savanna Central. Judy was now in her knees, gasping and coughing, like if someone had just been choking her for minutes, her eyes pupils shrank and her face was slowly being covered by sweat, she could literally feel how the guilt of her soul was lying heavily right in her back.   
   
The sphere of energy on the middle of the room began to turn darker and darker, the white side was being consumed due to Judy's incapacity of showing the trio that they were wrong about her actions, she knew that she had to show them that she was worthy of entering the heavens, that she wasn't a bad bunny and that all that she did while she was alive, was just because she was incredibly sad due to the loss of a loved one.. but it wasn't possible, Judy closed her eyes and felt all the frustration of the world, she couldn't erase or fix the atrocities that she had committed, she couldn't help herself, she was completely alone against the three judges and she was about to throw the towel, to declare herself guilty of all the sins that were still punishing her soul, and to throw what remained of it to the endless abyss of darkness...   
   
But to her surprise, a very familiar voice appeared in her head.   
   
_'Don't give up!, you must get out of this one!'_  
   
Judy recognized the voice immediately, she gasped and opened her eyes sharply, "H-huh...? that voice...".   
   
_'Don't die Judy, you have to be strong!'_  
   
The grey rabbit felt like something warm was holding her hand, the sensation soon embraced all of her small body and gave her a new type of strength, a most powerful of them all, the one that she just needed to confront the judges and prove them wrong. Judy's eyes filled with determination, she got up on her feet and gazed at the three white mammals, who were now looking at her with different eyes, like if they also had noticed the new power that was boned inside her.   
   
'I'm not going to hide anymore from what I've done...', Judy clenched her paws, 'I'm going to face it and make them understand that my inner demons are gone!'.   
   
"So... I think we have decided our verdict", the tiger smirked as he place his paws on his waist.   
   
"No!", Judy's interruption made the tiger's smirk to disappear, "I haven't been able to defend myself yet!, and that's exactly what I'll do now!".   
   
"You insolent brat... you dare to-".   
   
"Calm down", the lioness stretched her paw at her tiger colleague, "she's right, she has the right to defend her posture".   
   
The white rabbit's eyes closed and he sighed, he reopened them and gazed at Judy, "Very well, young Judith, you will have only one chance, so think what you're going to say".   
   
As soon as Judy nodded, the dark sphere slightly turned brighter, like if Judy was recovering her clean soul bit by bit... the grey rabbit's mouth moved as she began to spoke to the three judges, she knew exactly what to say.   
   
"I'm not going to deny it anymore... all of what you said is true...", the three judges look changed from being serious to astonished, "I did horrible things during these last years... I hurt innocent mammals, I left my friends behind... I stuck to the idea that finding the one who hurt Nick would calm me down but... I wasn't like that, the only thing that it did was to depress me even more... since it was my own sister". 

The tiger crossed his arms again and gazed at the lioness for a second, then turned back to Judy.   
   
"I was still visiting Nick every day... I had the hopes of that one day he would wake up and everything would just come back to normal...", Judy's burning eyes calmed down for a few seconds as she rolled them towards the ground, "but it wasn't going to be normal anymore... not after what I'd done".   
   
The white rabbit was rubbing his chin.   
   
"But I'll let the three of you know something... I remember all the things that I did back when I was... alive... and...", Judy took a deep breath before concluding, then her eyes turned on again, "and... after fighting with Jessica... all my desires for revenge disappeared... I wasn't able to give her the final blow because... I understood that killing her wouldn't bring Nick back, it was a mere whim produced by my anger and self haughtiness... so...". 

"So what?", the white rabbit crossed his arms.   
   
"I'm...", Judy gazed at the bunny while raising her ears up, "I'm not afraid of facing any kind of punishment for what I've done... my inner demons would never let me, but that doesn't mean I can't face them".   
   
Judy's last words made the whole room tremble, the ground was shaking and the three judges gazed at each other, they were surprised by the young rabbit's determination, impressed by the courage that could be felt in her tone of voice, the white rabbit smirked at Judy and stretched his paw towards the energy sphere, that was now half dark and half bright.   
   
"You've done wonderfully outstanding young Judith", the tiger smiled.   
   
"You didn't run from your sins, you accepted them and recovered the balance in your soul", the lioness giggled proud.   
   
"Having dominated your ambivalence, your destiny truly belongs in...", the sphere pierced Judy's chest due to the white rabbit's power.   
   
"D-does that mean... I'm going to heaven?", the whole blackness began to crumble, black pieces falling down revealed back the white walls of the room.   
   
"No young Judith... you belong in neither heaven or hell...", the tiger began to project a beam of light towards Judy.   
   
"The place where your destiny truly belongs...", the lioness also projected a beam towards the grey rabbit.   
   
"It's back there, with those who you love... It's back there, where there is life", the white rabbit's gem shot a third beam towards Judy.   
   
Judy began to feel strange, the whole room was coming down, but she felt like she didn't cared, the warm of the lights of the judges were making her to feel safe, protected, loved, like there was nothing to really worry about... and Judy wasn't worried even a bit, she just closed her eyes and...   
   
Judy woke up.


	15. A Place in my Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since Nicholas Wilde fell on coma. Five years later, present time, a changed and colder Judy Hopps is just inches away from completing her revenge, and she will stop at nothing to get it.

~Bunny Burrows, Medical Center~

 

Judy woke up roughly, she was agitated and confused, _'Was that just a dream?...'_ , she sat on her bed and quickly gazed around to see what was around, there was a window with green curtains, a small table with lots of flowers, a pulse machine at her left and at the bottom of the room, a door that probably lead to some corridor or something like that... and when she turned at her right, she found that she wasn't alone in the room, she was alongsi-.   
   
"JUDY!", Judy's mom ran towards her daughter's bed and jumped on top of it, followed right behind by Judy's father, both of the rabbit's hugged her daughter who had just wake up a few seconds ago.   
   
"Mom, dad... guys...", Judy hugged them back as hard as she could, but a muscular stretch on her arms made her moan and sent her back to her pillow, "Agh!".   
   
"Calm down Jude'!", Stu covered her daughter with the bed sheets and gently began to caress her chest, "you're still injured...".   
   
"W-wha... what happened?, I thought that was I dead!", Judy looked at her body and found out that she was nearly completely bandaged, specially the paw that was pierced by the knife.   
   
"That's what we wanted to know when we found you!", Bonnie was already crying.   
   
"You found me?, but how?... I was alone in the track with...!", Judy gasped profoundly as she remembered, "JESSICA!, WHERE'S JESSICA?!".   
   
Both of her parents gazed at each other and smiled, then Stu took the word while grabbing one of Judy's paw, "Don't worry bun-bun... she's on a room right next to this one, she's also alive but she's still sleeping...".   
   
"We were with her, we entered here just a couple of minutes ago...", Bonnie was cleaning her tears of happiness with a small cloth.   
   
"Your mother and I decided that it would be a good idea if we went to see you that night to your apartment!", Stu removed the cap from his head and scratched it with his paw before placing it back, "but... we found that horrifying scene near the outskirts of Bunny Burrows, you and Jessica were all covered in blood!".   
   
"We immediately brought you to the van and took you to the town's medical center...", Bonnie began to hug Judy again, "we were simply terrified!".   
   
"Who wouldn't...", Judy rolled her eyes away from her parents.   
   
"Hey Jude'... uhm...", Stu grabbed one of Judy's paws gently, "I know you've just woken up but... could you... sigh...", he gazed directly at Judy's eyes, "could you explain us what was all of that about?".   
   
"If it has something to do with your new "work", sigh, during these five last years... tell us... you now you can trust us", Bonnie grabbed the other paw of Judy.   
   
The injured bunny looked at them and then gazed downwards, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it was going to be a hard work to tell them all the truth from the beginning, but they were her parents and they had to know everything, they were just doing what all the parents in the world do, care for their children... Judy gazed back at them and began from the start, since Nick's accident. While she was telling them about the "methods" that she used to interrogate people during the years, both her mom and dad had horrified vibes in their eyes... just like everyone else that knew Judy before everything happened, it was quite hard for them to believe that their daughter could do things like that to other mammals, but they didn't interrupt her in any moment... Judy got right to the part were Clawmilton passed away.   
   
Judy was now talking about Jessica, how they ended up in the roof of a train and how they literally fought to the death. She told them everything that Jessica said to her before hopping down from the train, all the horrific things that happened to her after she was rejected at the space academy, her years of captivity, her life as slave and how she resulted to be the one that injured Nick. Judy's mom was tearing her whole dress, her husband hugged her and placed her head in his shoulder, then he nodded at Judy so she could finish up her story.   
   
The last thing that she mentioned was the fact that she wasn't able to kill her sister with her own paws, she threw herself at the ground and dropped the knife... and that in the end, both of the sisters had "died" knowing that they loved each other, and that at least they wouldn't be alone in the afterlife.   
   
Though Judy remembered her "dream" about the three white mammals and her trial while she was supposedly dead, she didn't wanted to tell her parents about that, it would sound just to strange and probably they wouldn't believe her, or maybe actually they would, but Judy didn't told them anyway... as he finished her story, her mom gasped profoundly and her father coughed a bit.   
   
"I know what you must be thinking... that I'm a monster for hurting all of those mammals and... nearly killing my own sister", Judy rolled her eyes down.   
   
"Oh bun-bun of course not!, I mean...", Judy's mom was whimpering way too much so she couldn't find the right words, so it was up to Stu to take the word.   
   
"You're not a monster Jude'... you're the exact opposite... I mean yeah, maybe you did some bad things and, you fought with your own sister, but hey... you said that she was one who hurt Nicholas in the first place right?".   
   
"Yeah... but...".   
   
"And besides... you just said that in the end you didn't want to kill your sister... you know what that means?", Stu grabbed both of her daughter's paws, "that deep inside your heart, you knew that what you were doing was wrong... so you didn't want to continue with it anymore".   
   
"Dad...", Judy's eyes began to send tears down her cheeks.   
   
"You faced your inner demons and took them down in the crucial moment... and recognizing that you were wrong, and that you've made a lot of mistakes in the past, it's the first and yet biggest step to start making up for it", Judy's dad smiled at her.   
   
The three rabbits hugged between them, the dark clouds that were blackening Judy's hearts for years, were finally starting to fade away, she could feel how all the cold, fear and despair also began to fade from her mind, she closed her eyes and sighed, when she opened them back, they had completely recovered her pure amethyst color and were no longer black shaded.   
   
The words of her that however ringed a bell inside Judy's mind, it was a pretty similar thing that one of the judges told to her, face her demons and not run away from them, _'Would it be a coincidence...? meh, it doesn't matter now'_. When they stopped from hugging, the three rabbits gazed at each other without saying a word, they were only cleaning their tears out and smiling.   
   
"So... how much time I've been sleeping?".   
   
"Just a couple of days bun-bun, the doctor said that your wounds would heal quickly... sigh".   
   
"He even gave us a wheel chair", Stu pointed towards the door, referring to the fact that the wheel chair was right outside the room, "saying that if you wake up you could go out for some fresh air".   
   
"That sounds... good", Judy smiled back and watched her dad hopping down from the bed towards the door, he returned from the outside with a small wheelchair perfect for her.   
   
They were now walking down the corridor, the Bunny Burrows' medical center was a lot more smaller and compacted that the hospital she was used to see at Savanna Central, it had also different designs and other colors, besides, unlike the one at Zootopia, Judy could only gaze more rabbits like her, instead of different kinds of mammals like she was used to see back at the city, like foxes for example.   
   
Judy's mind triggered as she remembered Nick, she thought that maybe her partner could have waken up during the days that she was sleeping, so she immediately asked their parents for him.   
   
"We don't know anything about him bun-bun... I remember that you only told us about Nick two times; the day of the accident and...".   
   
"A couple of minutes ago", Stu chuckled as he responded.   
   
"Oh...", Judy's expectancies went all down suddenly, "I see...".   
   
"But we received a lot of calls from your friends of your former work!", Bonnie smiled at her daughter, who was shocked due to her mother's words.   
   
"W-what?, m-my friends?".   
   
"Yeah, I remember something about a Clawhauser, Fangmeyer... and many other mammals that heard of what happened to you!", Stu was smiling as he was speaking, "You see Jude'... your and your sister's story ended up at the local police station, and I guess the info' traveled at the speed of light to the precinct of Zootopia".   
   
"Clawhauser... Fangmeyer...", Judy rolled her eyes down while smiling without even noticing it.   
   
"There were many others that called, bun-bun...".   
   
"I wish I could thank them for caring so much about me...".   
   
"Well...", when the three rabbits arrived at the medical center's lobby, they stopped at the reception bar, "You can do it right now...", Stu pointed at the entrance with one of his paws.   
   
Judy's pupils widened as she saw the group of mammals that were standing right in front of the main gate, Clawhauser, Francine, Wolford, Fangmeyer, a couple more of officers that she also remembered from the precinct, and even Finnick. All of Judy's friends began to clap the grey rabbit's return, they were looked like if they were waiting for a famous celebrity like Gazelle to step down from her private yet and walk towards her group of fans that were hoping to get an autograph... they looked pretty different, Fangmeyer had another color of shadows in her eyes, Wolford had similar eyebags to Judy's one, Francine was wearing rings on her big ears and some lipstick, Clawhauser had her sleeves pulled up and Finnick... looked a little bit more tall... it seemed that the years had done their work on changing their physical aspect, but their essence hadn't' changed even a bit.   
   
The rabbits took Judy right next to the crowd, they were now in front of them all.   
   
"Oh my god Judy!, it's been son long since the last time that we saw you!", Clawhauser had both of his paws right below his chin, his voice tone was so sharp that Judy couldn't stop imaginating him as a little girl watching her crush.   
   
"You look different Hopps, pretty more steeled and hardened than the last time we saw you... you're all a veteran now", Wolford crossed his arms.   
   
"I'll say that she looks just as cute as always!, except for all of those bandages of course...", Francine rolled her eyes to the left while poking her paws between them.   
   
"Oh knock it off Francine", Fangmeyer giggled, "you know she doesn't like to be called cute... buuuut...", the tigress smiled at her former rabbit colleague, who did the same in response.   
   
Judy's smile was growing bigger with every second, but it suddenly stopped as she saw Finnick looking at her with an angry expression on his face, expression that disappeared immediately and was replaced with one of those micro-smiles that she used to do quite often.   
   
"Glad too see that yar' okay doll...", Finnick both of his thumbs up.   
   
"Guys... I'm so happy to see yo-... all...", Judy's smile went down again after gazing a certain mammal approaching from the exterior of the building, it was a huge and rough buffalo that she also remembered very well... it was chief Bogo in person, he stood right at the center of the crowd and gazed at Judy with the tough look of his eyes and looked just as intimidating as always.   
   
"Hopps".   
   
"... Sir...".   
   
The buffalo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he reopened them and gazed at the small bunny, "Before I say anything... I want to how something".   
   
"Something?", Judy gazed at her parents, both of them raised their shoulders in sign of interrogation, she then gazed at the entire group and all of the mammals did the same.   
   
"Yeah, or someone actually...", Bogo went back to the gate and opened it, "I think you know him pretty well...".   
   
As the gates of the medical center opened, the light of the sun both illuminated and blinded the whole scene. There was a black figure that was approaching slowly from the outside towards the gathered group in the building, Judy wasn't able to see his face at the first time, but immediately after gazing at it, she knew that it was someone that she was dying to see for, her heartbeat began to increase drastically, her paws sweated and she felt like she could jump from her wheelchair and jump around of all the joy that was suddenly drowning hear whole soul... the figure showed itself as the figure of a orange furred fox, he was wearing the same old blue uniform that he always wore before, he had a charming smirk on his face and his eyes, his green-emerald eyes were staring directly at Judy, who was also staring at him, but with a gigantic smile that almost escaped from the limits of her face... it was her partner, it was Nick... he was awake and was now standing right in front of her.   
   
"It's been a long time... carrots", Nick smirked and took a deep breath, "Sorry to make you wait so long...".   
   
Judy did exactly what she imagined moments ago, she jumped from her wheelchair into Nick's arms and hugged him with all the strength that her battered body and soul could grant her in that moment of joy, both of them began to spin around like if they were dancing, both of them felt the same amount of joy boiling inside of them, the amount of happiness that they were experiencing while being in the arms of the other couldn't be described with words, because words weren't enough to even cover the half of the emotions that their hearts were releasing... and for the first time in five years, Judy's ears were finally raised up again.   
   
"Oh, you dumb, sweet bunny...", Nick's hold on Judy tightened.   
   
"This is real... this is indeed real...", Judy's eyes were again filled with tears as she gazed at Nick's eyes, "You're awake!, Nick!, you're out of coma!".   
   
"Well... it took me time, but yeah...", Nick chuckled, "I couldn't let my favorite bunny miss me any longer...".   
   
"You dumb fox, I bet you missed me even more...".   
   
"Heh... I bet that you're right", small, little, nearly unnoticeable tears began to crawl down Nick's cheeks from his eyes, he wasn't able to contain his emotions.   
   
Both Judy and Nick giggled, they hugged even stronger and they were still spinning in the middle of Judy's parents and their friends, who were all looking surprised at the partner's dancing, but neither the fox or the rabbit cared, they didn't care for anyone else that wasn't the one being that they had in front of them, which were their respective partner, their respective best friend in the world, their respective-.   
   
"Hm, hm...", Bogo however... "Hopps", wasn't interested in a fairy tale ending.   
   
"Oh for fox's sake...", Nick stopped his dancing with Judy and let he partner in the floor, he turned back and gazed at his boss, "can't you wait until we get back to the precinct chief?, we have not seen each other properly in years!".   
   
"Hopps doesn't work in the precinct anymore Wilde, she quitted five years ago".   
   
Nick slowly turned back to Judy with a surprised gaze, "What?".   
   
Judy took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Yeah... I quitted... I have a lot to explain Nick...".   
   
"It wouldn't be necessary Hopps", Bogo began to walk towards the now confused couple and handed to Nick a newspaper of the day.   
   
                                                                              _BACK TO THE HEAVENS: THE ANGEL OF DEATH VANISHES_  
   
"What's this supposed to mean?, who is the angel of death?", Nick gazed at Bogo, who was pointing towards Judy.   
   
"Hopps, you've made yourself a career as a vigilante for all the years that you weren't working in the precinct... you hurt a lot of mammals during that time as well...".   
   
Judy was looking right into Bogo's eyes, she wasn't showing any fear in recognizing her sins.   
   
"Your actions brought disgrace to your life and soul but... it also brought peace and order for the entire city", Bogo suddenly began to smirk, "the crime levels of Zootopia descended drastically in the last five years, and the crook that still dared to break the law, always said that most of the underworld were afraid of doing something bad because of the "angel of death"'s possible attack...".   
   
"C-chief...", Judy couldn't believe what her former chief was saying.   
   
"And for that... and according to a general petition made by the whole precinct... I want to offer you your job back as officer Wilde's partner", Bogo gazed at Nick who was still looking shocked at the newspaper, "What do you say?".   
   
Judy gazed at all of her friends, she turned back at her parents, and then she turned back at Bogo, "I... I...", she swallowed hard and filled her eyes with determination, "I'm going to make up for all the bad things chief, I promise... you can count me in".   
   
The whole group began to celebrate and clap, just like when Judy arrived for the first time to the medical center's gate, but then again, Bogo stopped the celebration with a big "BUT" coming out from his mouth.   
   
"I accepted to their petition with one condition... Hopps, Wilde".   
   
Nick went right to Judy's side and wrapped her with one of his arms, then the two of them said at the same time; "What?".   
   
Bogo smirked once again and chuckled as he spoke, "Parking duty for a month".   
   
The celebration broke in once again, the claps, the cheers, the hurrays'... Judy's parents hugged in joy as they saw that they daughter had made wonderful friends during all the time that she was gone from her home, specially... that particular orange furr fox that was wrapping her, who seemed to be particularly more important for Judy than all the rest of her colleagues.   
   
________________________________________   
   
                                                                                                   ~Medical Center, the next day~   
   
    
   
Nick was sitting right next to Judy in her bed, Judy was sat on it while she was telling Nick all the things that happened since he fell on coma, all the bad, the good, the horrible, the despicable, the monstrous, everything, she even told him who was the one that ran over him the day of the accident.   
   
"Jessica Hopps?, your sister?", Nick seemed to be shocked.   
   
"Yeah...", Judy continued to tell her partner the sad story of her sister, and how they nearly killed each other at Bunny Burrows' outskirts.   
   
"Th-that's... hard to believe...".   
   
"You think I'm lying?", Judy raised her ears down and arched her eyebrows downwards.   
   
"No!, it's just... I mean, I can't imagine you stabbing her, neither the two of you being covered in blood and... sigh...".   
   
"It's okay Nick I understand...", Judy was smiling.   
   
"And you... you did all of that... because you wanted to avenge me?".   
   
"Well... I guess you could say that", Judy rolled her eyes down and wrapped her arms around her.   
   
"Then it's going to be good for the crooks to know that if they put a paw on top of me... my guardian "angel of death" will punish them", Nick smirked with that last phrase, and received and elbow strike from Judy.   
   
"You dumb fox... that's a scary nickname".   
   
"Well, what if we cut out the guardian and death part... and we just leave it in that you're my angel?".   
   
Judy's cheek blushed unwittingly, "It seems that sleeping for five years made you a lot more flirter than before".   
   
"Oh, don't you like it?", Nick's smirk turned downwards.   
   
"I haven't said that...", Judy giggled and Nick chuckled, they were both enjoying the fact of being able to talk again.   
   
They were now gazing at each other, and they felt like they could stay like that for hours. Judy knew that something was bothering her, it was in a good way though, it was just like she wanted to do or know something from Nick, but she couldn't find the guts to ask him or act by herself, so instead, she tried to find out more about Nick's awakening.   
   
"When did you wake up?".   
   
"Well...", Nick gasped and placed his paws on his pockets, "for what everyone has told me... I think I woke up the night that you and Jessica fought".   
   
Judy froze for a few seconds, if she hadn't pursued her sisters through the fire and flames, she could have seen how her partner returned to life, returned to her.   
   
Nick said that when he woke up, he saw a lot of doctors running through the corridor that was right outside his room, and when a certain panda saw the fox awake, he immediately entered the room and went to give him the welcome. He gave Nick his uniform back dry and clean, and the fox noticed that his badge wasn't on, he asked if someone had seen it, and the panda said that a certain rabbit had been carrying it alongside her own badge in her chest since the first day that he fell on coma. When the panda took Nick to the hospital's lobby, he left him right in front of the gates so he could do the properly formalities required for Nick to take his leave.   
   
But while Nick was in the gates, he noticed a patrol standing a few meters in the outside, there was a lion cop talking with his radio, and he heard what was he talking about, Nick felt how the adrenaline rushed through his tired body, and made him act without thinking. The cop was talking with a cheetah named Benjamin Clawhauser, he said things about a rabbit colleague that was found at the brink of death in the outskirts of Bunny Burrows alongside another rabbit, so the entire precinct was gathering to go to the rabbit town and see how they could help their small colleague... the lion cop nodded and accepted the call of the cheetah, but when he turned back to enter his patrol car, he realized that someone already had took it and ran from the place, and when doctor Bamboo returned to the entrance, he also noticed that Nick Wilde's wheelchair was completely empty.   
   
"You came to see me?", Judy's pupils widened.   
   
"I don't know how I got here so fast but yeah... I rushed to the medical center, I saw your parents and-".   
   
"Wait, you saw them?, but they said that they didn't knew anything from you!".   
   
"Yeaaah...", Nick scratched his cheek with a finger while closing his eyes and doing a innocent smirk, "I told them to not tell you that I was awake... I wanted it to be a surprise".   
   
"Dumb fox...", Judy punched Nick in the shoulder.   
   
"Anyway, I talked to them for a while, and then saw you being moved around in a stretcher across a corridor with lots of lights on the roof.. so the three of us ran directly to the stretcher alongside the doctors, we were all looking at your already bandaged body...".   
   
Judy's mind triggered again, the description of the scene made her remember the blurry visions that her mind produced while she was in that strange dream, the blurry figure of multiple mammals, the lights above her, the mumbling... it was actually what was happening in the real life while she was literally about to die... so that mean that...   
   
"Nick...", Judy took a deep breath, "give me your paw".   
   
"Huh?".   
   
"Just do it!", the fox stretched his paw towards the rabbit, she grabbed it and felt a familiar sensation, a really warm and lovely... it was the same sensation that she felt when she regained her strength to confront the three judges.   
   
"So... what's this for?", Nick squeezed gently his partner's little paw.   
   
"Did you... by any means... grab my paw and... spoke to me while I was in the stretcher?".   
   
Nick was froze, he smirked unwittingly and chuckled a bit, "D-did you hear me?, you were awake?, you could feel me?".   
   
"Well...", Judy giggled, "I don't know if I was awake but... yeah... I could hear your voice and... feel you touch me".   
   
Both of the mammals were now smiling and their eyes half opened, Judy's cheeks were still blushed and soon enough, Nick's cheeks were also red.   
   
"Oh!, that makes me think!", Judy broke the hold of their paws, "If I could hear you... does that mean that you could also hear me all the times that I went to see you?".   
   
Nick rolled his eyes down at the bed, he was disappointed for the answer that he was about to give to his partner, he wanted it to be different, but he couldn't lie, not to her, not to that dumb sweet bunny he missed so much.   
   
"Carrots...", Nick sighed, "I'm sorry but no... I couldn't...", Judy lowered her ears and let out a "oh", but Nick wasn't finished, "but...".   
   
"But what?".   
   
"I remember... seeing you...".   
   
"How so?, you were sleeping the whole time...".   
   
"Do you think that five years passed through me in the blink of an eye?, no!", Nick chuckled, "I had dreams... tons of them, and... guess what".   
   
Judy had an idea of what Nick was about to say, but she wanted him to say it, "What...?".   
   
Nick closed his head towards Judy's, he grabbed both of her paws gently and when he realized it, he was literally right next to her, nearly hugging her, "You had a special place in all of my dreams... Judy...".   
   
Nick's last sentence made Judy to blush harder, her heart wanted to unleash all of the hidden emotions that she had developed towards her partner during all the time that they had spent together since they first met on the Night Howler case, to all the other cases that they had cracked together until now, at the end of an already gone revenge for a case. Judy freed her paws from Nick's hold and wrapped the fox's neck with them, Nick wrapped his own arms around Judy's waist and they were hugging like if they were a real couple, it was just necessary for any of the two mammals to conclude that beautiful sign of love and affection, with what both had been wanting to do for a really, really, really really really long time.   
   
They gazed at each other's shining eyes, and their mouths were literally just inches away from meeting each other. Finally, Nick decided to make his move.   
   
"Carrots... no, no... Judy".   
   
"Yes Nick?".   
   
"This situation... this way that we are in... the... emotions... that are flowing through my whole soul right now...".   
   
"Yes...?".   
   
"I had a dream just like this... exactly the same... and I didn't understood what it meant then", Nick turned his eyes away from Judy just for a couple of seconds, but he turned them back to his beloved rabbit accompanied with a warm smile on his face, "but I do now... Judy... I think that-".   
   
"Wait... you think?", Judy giggled as she slowly began to approach her beloved fox's mouth.   
   
"I'm sorry ma' lady... I KNOW that... I'm in love with you".   
   
The mammals kissed gently and softly, both of their bodies trembled with thrill as pressed harder their holds, their eyes were closed and they felt light, really light, like if their souls could separate from their bodies and fly away together through the entire cosmos, just like when they hugged back at the medical center entrance, they didn't care for anything or anyone else... because in that particular moment, only Nick existed for Judy, and for Judy, the only mammal that existed in her life, was Nick.   
   
When they stopped from kissing, they gazed at each other with relaxed expressions in their faces, like if they were just raising up from their beds, their faces were still blushed and their pupils were incredibly widened, they were indeed lost in love... but the unexpected entrance from Judy's parents, gave Nick the closest sensation to a heart attack on his life, he got away from Judy in a fraction of second and rubbed his mouth with his paws in another fraction.   
   
"Guys!, guess what!", fortunately, neither of the elder rabbits seemed to have noticed the actions of her daughter and her companion, "Jessica has woken up!".   
   
Both Judy and Nick gazed at each other, a smile drew across Judy's face and she hugged Nick without even thinking it while cheering and celebrating. Though the parents of his apparently new couple were standing in the room with them, Nick didn't think it twice and he just lifted up Judy in his arms, then he began towards the door passing by both Bonnie and Stu, who were looking both shocked and charmed by the gentle fox's behavior.   
   
When they got to Jessica's room, they found the yellow eyes rabbit staring at her window, she turned her gaze at the three rabbits that were accompanied by the fox and slowly began to tear her whole face, Judy hopped down from the arms of her fox and jumped into her sister's bed, where she hugged her and contained her crying.   
   
"I'm sorry Judy... hehehe", apparently Jessica was jut as crazy as she said before, "I'm really sorry for everything...", Jessica turned her gaze at Nick, "I'm really sorry for what I did to you mister... hehehe... Nick is it, right?, I'm sorry...".   
   
"Don't mention it carrots two...", Nick crossed his arms and smirked, "All that it matters now it's that you're back in the land of the living...".   
   
The whole rabbit family was now hugging between them of top of the recently woken up Jessica, all of them with tears of joy in their eyes, due to the fact of recovering a daughter that seemed to be lost forever... while Nick, noticed that there was someone looking through the window in the distance, a tough and rough buffalo who had both of his arms crossed.   
   
"I'll leave you guys alone for a while... I'll go out and breath some air", Nick exited the room and aimed directly for the exit of the medical center.   
   
He met up with Bogo in the garden, he had the same intimidating look as ever and, as always, he was probably going to make Nick see the black side of things regarding Jessica's condition.   
   
"What's going to happen to her?".   
   
"She killed a rabbit years ago when she was a slave, she put an officer into a coma state and helped other crooks to escape from the underground complex... Hopps did bad things like those but she had other reasons, and she didn't kill anybody, Jessica instead was and is still sick... so...". 

"So...?".   
   
Bogo took a deep breath and continued, "The high command decided not to send her to jail, but to a specialized clinic where we hope that she'll cure, and reinsert herself back into the society".   
   
Nick was surprise by Bogo's flexibility in the last two days, he seemed to be intimidating an all, but deep down, he surely had a great heart, Nick answered with a smirk back at his chief. Judy appeared from one of the garden's entrances, she came running claiming that her parents wanted to speak more with Jessica, so she thought that maybe it would be a better idea to leave them alone for a while... but all that Judy secretly wanted was to know what was Nick doing... Bogo took his leave and left the new secret couple alone.   
   
"So... how's Jessica?", Nick placed his paws inside his pockets.   
   
"She's fine... I mean she laughs against her will but yeah... fine".   
   
"I see...", Nick pulled out his paws and placed them right behind Judy's waist, "So that means we are all alone now?".   
   
"It's that an insinuation for something mister Wilde?", Judy giggled as she stood in her toes.   
   
"Maybe... I believe that these are the benefits of being the couple of the most beautiful bunny in all Bunny Burrows", Nick smiled at Judy, who was chuckling.   
   
"I don't remember you ever asking me to be your couple...", she turned her head away but she was still gazing at Nick.   
   
"Oh, my bad...", Nick cleaned his throat with a couple of coughs and then looked directly at Judy's precious amethyst, "Judy Hopps... would you like to be my couple?".   
   
Judy's ears lowered down as she giggled, "Would I?".   
   
Both of the mammals kissed once again, and what Judy was about to say, only echoed in her own mind.   
   
_'Yes... Yes I would'_.

 

Revenge for a Case

END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the plot! I hope you've enjoyed reading all the pages :D I know I know... maybe Jessica's appeareance at the last was way too obvious but well... I'm still improving in creating stories, besides I just couldn't resist to plant that idea in this fanfic so... yeah. The ending might be a little trite and all with the same phrase always being repeated everywhere... BUT I JUST LOVE IT!! I had to put it. And finally I would have loved to put an image or something to resemble the ending, but I'm no visual artist and oh well :( you can dream.
> 
> Remember to comment if you liked the story and tell me what do you think of it! :D
> 
> Till' the next upcoming case file!


End file.
